The Firefighter
by firstlove22
Summary: Fighting for your life is something you can't do alone. It takes strength and courage. Also some sexy man on the side to give you a little push. Ana has been forced herself on the bridge of death, but a gorgeous man has woke her up to a light that she never knew existed.
1. Chapter 1

I can't breath. It feels like I'm being strangled. My lungs are burning, and my tongue feels dry. I need oxygen. What's happening to me? I feel myself sweating. I feel warm air being forced into my mouth. It's making the burning sensation worse. I finally get enough air into my lungs that I'm able to breath, but I start to choke. I keep coughing as someone, roughly, pats my back. I smell smoke swarming around me, and ashes fly into my nose causing me to sneeze.

When I open my eyes, I see the handsome man squatting in front of me. He has a serious look on his face. I look at him. What the fuck is going on?

"What happened?" I ask in a whisper. It's hard to talk. My throat feels like it's on fire, and I have to close my eyes again because of how dry they are. My head feels like it's full of lead. I lay back down on what I think is concrete.

"I saved your life, that's what happened. Now stay here and let me go get someone to check you out."

"I'm fine."

"Well, you're the one who doesn't seem like she can make great decisions. Now stay here." he gets up, and walks away. That pissed me off. I hate being told what to do.

Memories come flooding back. I remember having dinner with Stephen and mom. I got a phone call telling me about a fire at the company, so I got here as quick as I could.

I open my eyes and sit up. I notice that the handsome man is one of the firefighters. He is walking back over to me, with a bottle of water in his hands. He hands it to me. I quickly take it from him, and take several big sips. Big mistake. I turn to the side, and empty my stomach. Fuck.

"Small sips." the handsome man orders.

"What happened?" I ask again. This time more forcefully.

"You almost killed us for some damn paperwork. I had to save your ass." I glare at him.

"I didn't need you to save me." I tell him. I get up, but as I do I start to sway making me have to hold onto him for support. I take in a deep breath and let go. His muscles are so thick. His coats off, and his red suspenders are hanging at the sides. I back away from him.

"Well, your ass would be dead right now if it wasn't for me." I wave him off. I see an older man walking towards me wearing his firefighter's helmet still. When he gets to me he pulls the helmet off, and holds out his hand. I take it, and we shake.

"Hello, my names Charles Richardson. I run the fire department. I am sorry for the damage that has happened to your building." I nod.

"Anastasia Steele. How did the fire start, and how much damage was done?"

"We are having the team looking at how it started tomorrow since it's eleven at night and there's no power in the building. Only several offices were damaged, including yours. No one was harmed. The only person who was affected was you." he looks at the handsome man. The man rolls his eyes.

"Over some damn paperwork. Stupid." he mutters.

"Do you know how many important things I have in that office!? Next time let my ass just burn!" I growl. We glare at each other. I turn towards the chief. "Can I go up there and see it?" he shakes his head.

"Not until we can check its safety." I sigh in irritation.

"Okay, thank you." he nods, smiling at me apologetically. We exchange contact information, so he can contact me about the start. As he walks away I spot Nathan. I walk over to him, and his eyes widen. He engulfs me in his arms.

"You scared the shit out of everyone!" I wiggle away from him.

"You made sure all documents are safe in the database right?" he looks at me like I'm stupid.

"Did you just doubt me?" I chuckle.

"I'm sorry, I'm just worried. Can you get everything printed back out and filed into one of the empty offices? Looks like I'm being located there." he salutes me, and gets his phone out giving out orders.

Stephen retired a few months ago and gave me his company. I like being in control of my life, so this is helping my stress levels a bit knowing that things can easily be fixed. I can't believe something already went wrong, and it's only been, what, five months? I take a sip of the water and lean against the building. I need some Tylenol.

I look up and see the man walking towards me with a water in his hand.

"Annie!" I look up, and my mother flings herself at me. I groan.

"Jeez mom, calm down. You're like a Damn chihuahua."

"Oh hush, are you alright? We heard you gotten hurt. Rays worried about you."

"I'm fine. I'll call him tomorrow and tell him I'm alright." she kisses my cheek. Stephen walks up to me.

"Do you know what started the fire?" he asks. I don't like this man. I don't know why he gave me the company.

"They will not be able to take a look at the building until in the morning." he nods.

"Make sure to contact me and give me the information. Don't spare any details. I want to know everything." he says firmly.

"Yes, sir."

"Also, don't forget to contact each of the clients and…" I stop him.

"I know what to do Stephen. I've got it under control." I hint for mom to take her husband.

My mom walks over to Stephen, and puts her hand on his arm. "Let her do this sweetheart. This is why you gave her the company, right? You believed she could handle it. It wasn't just for her looks." he sighs, but nods.

"that may have well be, but I want to be kept in the loop. I want to know what's going on and not in the shadows. The board is definitely not going to be happy about this." he grumbles.

"It's not like she started the fire herself. Give her a break. She's running a major company at the age of twenty six. You pushed this on her." he frowns at my mother.

She's right. I hate when people feel disappointed in me. I felt if I turned down the offer he would hate me, even though I already think he does. I don't care if he does though. It made my mom happy that I took over the company. It's really stressful and exhausting, but I do love the control it gives me. Everyone works under me. I don't have to work for anyone else. The only thing is that I have Stephen breathing down my neck constantly.

We tell each other by and plan for dinner next Thursday. I sigh with relief.

"Who the hell was that?"

I quickly spin around, but regret it when I get light headed. I feel strong hands grip my arms. My head is running multiple ways. I groan. I look up and see the man who saved me. "Woah, easy there Tiger." I get away from him.

"I'm fine. And for your information, that was my stepfather." I say in a rushed tone. How does a man, I barely know, have an effect like this on me. His manly scent fills my nostrils. He smells so good. Am I drooling.

"Charming man, and somehow I'd doubt you'd tell anyone if you actually did need help."

He's so beautiful. He has a rugged look to him. He has thick copper colored hair. It curls in certain places making him look even sexier. He has a five o'clock shadow that I want to run my face across. His jaw is so well defined, I want to lick my tongue along it. He has dark gray eyes. They show nothing when I look into them, just emptiness. He is in such great shape, I see his thick abs through his shirt. My eyes run to his hands. A woman's dream. She would love to wrap her legs around them. I look back at him, and my eyes finally land on his lips. I want them on me. All over me.

"I don't want to depend on people other than myself." I tell him. He looks at me.

"You needed my help tonight." he pointed out.

"I didn't ask you to save me." I accuse.

"You didn't give me any other choice than to go after you."

"I would have been fine."

"Yeah, that's why I found you lying on the floor unconscious." he rolls his eyes.

He takes the bottle of water that he's been drinking, and poor it on his head. What is this, a sexy firefighter photo shoot? Where can I get my calendar? Water drips down his face, onto his lips, and down his shirt. Damn. He runs a hand through his hair, and shakes his head. Drops of water fly on me, and I take a step pack. He drinks the rest of his water, and goes to throw it away. My eyes travel to his torso. His shirt is clinging deliciously to his stomach. I can easily see the rigid muscles of his chest, and how tight his abs are. I feel my thighs grow slick with moisture. My palms are suddenly sweaty. I advert my eyes away from him. He brings his shirt up wiping his face, giving my eyes a sneak peek at his midsection. I shut my eyes. I need to stop.

"When I would like to say it has been a pleasure meeting you, I can't. Have a nice rest of the night, ." he says turning away, grabbing his coat and helmet.

"You too, um.."

"Christian." he gets to the fire truck. Before hopping in, he looks back at me. "Oh, and you're welcome by the way." he then climbs in, and drives off.

I just stand there for a minute. I turn around and look at my building. My heart crumbles to the ground. I watch as smoke still flows through windows. The light from the street lights reflect against the smoke. I need to call the repairman and design team.

I can't believe I already messed up. I sigh. I take one last look at the building, then call Nathan telling him to call to call the repairman and designers. I email the chief of the fire department and set up a meeting with him for tomorrow.

After that, I head home. I want to get a bath and go to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

_Beep! Beep! Beep!_

I push my alarm clock off the nightstand. I hear it smash to the ground. Whoops. I look at it. It's broken.

"Shit.." I get up and pick up the pieces. I throw it away.

I get up and hurry to my closet. I throw on a simple dress, and slip my heels on. I walk quickly go to the bathroom and get everything done. I wish I could just go to work in tights and a t-shirt.

I grab my purse and walk to the front door. When I open the door, I see that it's pouring down rain. I walk to my closet and grab my coat. I walk to my car, and get in. The drive to work is slow.

We were getting things in order in the new office today. No one is allowed in the three damaged rooms. I gave most of the people the day off. We called all of the clients and told them of the situation. They understood, except for this one man. He sounded snobby and like a grump. I wanted to reach through the phone and punch him.

The office and clients are taken care of. We can't talk to the repair man or designers about the remodeling until going to the department.

We are sitting at my new desk, discussing the fundraising plans. We decided to pull off a fundraiser for the fire department for all their help. I don't care if it is there job, they need the money. I heard that their department is losing it, and I know Richardson won't take a handout. Nathan and I think a fair would be a good idea. It makes us think about Stephen though. He would bitch and complain about it not being mature or making the company look childish. Well, it's my Damn company! We talk about a child friendly Masquerade ball. Nathan is all giddy about it. I roll my eyes.

"I will tell the chief about it. Hopefully he will agree. I will email you the details on what he says about the offices. I will give you the yes or no in an hour or two." I grab my purse and stand up. I walk out of the office, leaving Nathan tapping away on his iPad.

When I get to the fire department, I park my car close to the front but away from the emergency exits. My mom thinks I'm cheap because of my car. I love my little Toyota Corolla. I've had it for six years. Until my car has fully broken down, I'm not giving it up. I get out, and shut my door. I walk inside, and see a brunette sitting at the front desk. She looks up, and I see her glare for a minute but she fixes it. Good.

"Hello. I'm Leila, and you?"

"Anastasia Steele. I have a meeting with . Can you direct me to his office, please?"

"Go to the elevator, and press for the third floor. When you get to the third floor go take a left, and keep going straight. Then take a right, you'll be in a hallway. Go straight again, and keep going till you see a door that says C. Richardson. Do you need me to show you?" she asks. I shake my head. I don't need help. I walk to the elevator.

I step inside and take a deep breath. I press the almost scratched off number three, and the elevator burst to life, shaking. I dig my nails into my hands. I hate elevators. They terrify me. It's like at any moment you could fall to your death in a huge metal box. I shiver. I quickly step out as soon as the doors slide open. Which way did she say again? I take a right and walk down the hall.

I am so lost. I have been walking this floor for the past five minutes. How big is this place?! I'm getting agitated. I make another left turn, but walk into a dead end. I groan. I turn around and bump into someone. I look up, and see Christian. My mouth has gone dry.

He is only wearing a towel, which is barely holding onto his hips. I am finally able to see how incredible his body is with small beads of water still dripping down it. I want to lick them off of him. I look at him, and he's smirking.

"Liking the show?" i glare.

"I'm trying to find ."

"Well, I most definitely know he's not under this towel." he grins. I feel my cheeks turn red.

"Can you just point me to his office?"

"Yeah, I'll take you to him. Let me get dressed."

"No, you don't have to do that." he's already gone. He's so irritatingly sexy!

In seconds he walks back out. He should have just kept the towel on. He looks sexier now than he did before. He's wearing a dark blue shirt that lets you see his muscles. He is wearing light ripped jeans, with his work boots. I have to bite my lip to stop the groan from escaping. He nods for me to follow him. I look at his ass the whole way.

A few turns later, we walk in front of Richardson door. He knocks, walking in. He is sitting at his desk, looking over paperwork. When he hears us, he looks up.

"Look who I found wondering around the locker rooms." Richardson chuckles.

"Luckily Shawn didn't reach her. Pervert." he mutters. I hide a laugh. "Well, are you ready to talk?" he asks looking at me.

"Yes, sir." I take a seat in front of his desk. I feel Christian's eyes on me. After a moment I hear him leaving. I finally let out the lung full of air I was holding.

We talk about the damaged rooms. He says that it stayed mainly in my office, but still got quite a bit of the rooms beside mine. He said it was secure for them to go up and fix everything. Good. I didn't want anymore bitching from Stephen. I tell him about the fundraiser. He keeps telling me no, that the department was fine. I don't back down though. I tell him that him and his department can help set up if that made him feel better. He finally gave up, and agreed. The fundraiser will be in two weeks. Hopefully we can help these guys out. I still can't believe what started the fire. The meeting is over quicker than I thought it would be. We say our goodbyes, and I walk out the door.

I see Christian walking my way.

"What are you doing? Waiting on my ass or something?" I walk down the hall to the elevator.

"No, I'm finally heading home."

"Oh, so you don't live here?" he shrugs.

"It depends if I have a 24hr or 48hr shift. I stay here most nights." wow, and I thought I worked long hours.

"What about your girlfriend or wife." he shakes his head.

"I don't do the girlfriend thing. I never have time. I don't want to have that on my shoulder. What if something happened to me? That would be another person hurting." I nod, understanding him. "What's your reason for not having a boyfriend?"

"How do you know I don't have one?" I ask.

"You are a complete bitch who never lets her guard down. You're always tense. How long has it been since you've had sex?" he asks as we walk into the elevator.

"That is none of your business, and I do not have a stick up my ass!" I glare. He smirks.

"Yes you do, baby. I wonder what it would be like seeing you lose control." he says in a husky tone. I feel my heart start to hammer in my chest as he gets closer to me.

Perfect timing. The elevator doors open, and I quickly walk out. I spot Leila, and she sees Christian and I. She smiles at him. He smiles back.

"Where you heading?" she asks him.

"My ass is finally heading home. I'll see you tomorrow." he waves at her, as I walk to my car. "I figured you'd be in a fancier and newer car. What's this?" he says leaning against my car.

"It's my baby. There is no point in wasting money on something you already have. Until she's done for, I'm keeping her." I throw my purse in, and climb onto the seat. "Bye Christian. Oh, and thank you for saving me." I say shutting the door. He gets off my car, and I drive away.

The days have passed and we've been getting everything prepared for the fundraiser. Nathan has had the offices worked on for these past two weeks, and they are looking amazing. I called Ray to tell him everything and that I was okay. He was so close to taking me away from this place, and away from the stress. I had to beg him not to. He hates step, and is pissed that Stephen would throw something this stressful on someone my age. He calmed down though, and promised that he would come visit me soon.

I have been working nonstop with the guys from the fire department. Setting up the place with things that kids would love and the parents. We even have a special place for the kids. The ballroom is for the adults. Many of our business associates are showing up with their families so we know we will raise a lot. We decided to make this bigger than it was going to be, because of the other fire departments in the area that need help. Hopefully I can help.

The guys are really cool and hilarious. I have been having a lot of fun with them. Christian has been picking at me with his friend Shawn. They make fun of my shortness. I haven't been wearing my business attire since we started this and it's felt so nice. I have just been wearing my pants, t-shirt and converse. Today we are finally setting up the rest of the decorations.

As I pull up to the building I see the guys and girls gathered outside. They spot me getting out of the car. Christian runs over with Shawn.

"Hey guys." I say shutting the door.

"How is doing today?" asks Shawn. I glare at him.

"Oh shut up. Why are all of you outside?" they both look at each other grinning.

"We finished." Shawn uses jazz hands. For dramatics.

"Why did you guys finish without me?" I pout.

"We thought you had enough on your plate. You're the one helping us, so we thought we could finish it for you." Christian says.

"Thank you guys. Tomorrow night is going to go very well."

"We're going to the beach. Do you want to come?" Shawn asks me. I shake my head.

"I can't. I still have more work to do. I don't want to be a bother. You guys go have fun." I say rambling off excuses. Shawn gives me an innocent smile and runs back to the group.

I look up at Christian, and he's staring at me. Him and I have been picking at each other ever since this has started. Him and Shawn have been so nice though. He walks closer to me, I can feel his hot breath hit my face. His chest almost touching mine.

"You're going to lose control one day. It doesn't have to be today though. It's just the beach." he tells me. That's what he thinks. Him there, shirtless and water running down his slick abs. Control my ass.

"Are you going to be there?" he nods. "Then I can't go." he frowns.

"Why?" he asks.

"Because I won't keep my control." I say in a whisper.

He closes his eyes. I hear him suck in a harsh breath then let it go. When he opens his eyes they are dark and full of lust.


	3. Chapter 3

He slams me against my car. I look at the others, but they can't see us. I return my eyes back to Christian, and he slams his mouth to mine. I moan. I try to push him away, but he grabs my hands. He pulls away.

"Just hand all of your control over to me. Let me have it, and show you how it feels to lose control." he says in a husky whisper. He runs his nose along my neck, kissing and sucking as he goes. I whimper.

"I can't. I need it."

"No you don't." he takes my earlobe in between his teeth, biting down gently. "Just for today. Everything is done. I'll give it back tomorrow."

I can feel how hard he is against my stomach. I want him. "Just give it up."

I run my hand up his arms. I bring them to his hair and grip it hard.

"Fuck." he groans. I bring his mouth to mine. He pays my lips apart with his, and slides his tongue against mine. He tastes so good. Wait..

"Chocolate?" he grins.

"What? A guy can't eat chocolate cake for breakfast?" I giggle. "Since I only have one day of you, come back to my place." I bite my lip from practically screaming yes. Should I do this. It's only for today. I haven't fucked anyone in over five months. I deserve this. I look at him, and nod. He grins. "I'll be right back. I want you to follow my car." he grabs my chin,making me look directly at him. "You'll be too sore to walk when I'm done with you." he slams his lips to mine, harshly, causing me to grind into him. I need some friction.

"If we're going to do this, hurry the fuck up. Just because I'm doing this doesn't mean I'm losing my control." he smirks, adjusting himself.

While I get into the car, he walks over to the group. I see him talking to Shawn. Oh, please lie. I see that Shawn just shrugs. He then pulls one of the girls close to him, nodding at her. Christian laughs. I spot Leila walk over to them. She starts to rub his arm,and talk to him. He starts talking to her, but finds a way to move her arm. I chuckle. He waves bye to everyone, and they do the same for him. He gets in his truck, and looks over at my car. Raising an eyebrow, he nods for me to follow him.

As I follow him, I start to get nervous. Stop it, Ana. You will still be in control. Your schedule is free today and nothing is being lost. You deserve this. I am not convincing myself worth shit. I groan.

I see him turn. He pulls into a driveway of a very beautiful house. It looks small and cozy. He parks his truck, and I park behind him and get out. I see him walking over. He looks like he's on a mission as he walks over with a seductive look in his eye.

He gets over to me, and wraps an arm around my waist. He brings his mouth to mine, parting my lips with his. Giving his tongue access. We spend at least five minutes up against my car before he pulls back. He grabs my hand and leads me toward the house.

He unlocks the door and pulls me inside.

He lets go of my hand and walks to, I think, the kitchen.

"Would you like something to drink?" he shouts.

"No thank you." I walk through the hall and enter the living room.

It's so warm and cozy. It has hardwood floors and blue walls. There is two couches and a recliner. A coffee table is in the middle of them. A big black shaggy rug is in the middle of the room. There are books scattered all over the place, and there is an open cabinet showing a hidden flat screen. There's pictures of people and him on the walls and on tables. I see a picture of him stuffing Shawn's face in the snow. I grin.

Out of the corner of my eye I see moving. On the couch, I see a German shepherd. He sees me. A dog. It's a Damn dog. I can lose my control for just a second.. I walk over beside the dog, and pet him. He starts to get excited, and licks me. I giggle. I push him down and scratch him. He looks like he's in heaven.

"You're a good dog, or is it because I'm a girl?" he gets up quickly and licks me again. "I'll go with the girl part." I chuckle, hugging his big self. He is so cuddly.

"Really Jasper? You're hogging all the attention." Christian comes walking in. Jasper barks causing Christian to grin. Jasper runs up to him, and looks like he's asking for permission. Christian sighs, and holds out his arms. Jasper jumps into Christian's arms. I look at Christian in shock, and try not to laugh.

"I am gone a lot. He may be a big dog, but he's a great cuddler. He hates when I bring women home. They steal his spot in bed. They usually sleep in the spare bedroom." he puts jasper down, who runs back over to me and puts his head on my lap. Such a good dog. I run my hand over his head and back. "Jasper, do you mind if I have her back?" I think jasper just snorted. Christian chuckles, then looks at me. "Do you want to watch a movie?" I look at Jasper.

"Sure. As long as I have this one to cuddle with." Christian shakes his head.

"Nope, you'll have us. Let's get something comfortable on, and we can come watch something. Jasper I'm going to borrow her okay?" he doesn't move. I kiss the top of his head, and move him. "Come on. You can use a pair of my sweatpants." I follow him down the hall.

We get to the last door and when he opens it I notice it's his bedroom. That bed of his looks so inviting. I'm not talking about for sleep either. Christian walks over to a dresser and pulls out two pairs of sweatpants. He hands a pair to me and a big t-shirt. I wait, as he takes off his clothes piece by piece, not caring that I'm watching him. He looks so damn good. Control Steele. I slide off my jeans and slip off my shirt.

I feel his arm wrap around my waist. I feel my body start to tingle. He presses me back against him. He's not wearing his boxers. I am so glad I wore a sexy panty set today. I feel his hard member against my ass. I lean my head back, giving him access to my neck. Letting him bite and suck his way up. God, this man. The feel of his chest on my back and the heat coming off of him, sends a shock straight to my core. I want more of him. I can't lose control, though.

He turns me around, and grabs my hips. I put my hands on his and move them. He raises an eyebrow. I walk to the bed, and crawl on top of it. So soft. I look at him. He just stands there looking at me.

"Well? You have a horny woman in your bed. Are you going to do something about it, or do I have to rely on a shower?" he grins, and climbs on top of me.

He brings his face to mine, capturing my mouth with his.

I grip the hair on the back of his neck. He slips his hand down to my sex. I pull his hair, and he groans into my mouth.

"Do you want me to fuck you?"

"No." he slides a finger into my wet folds.

"You're so wet for me." he takes his finger away, and slides it into his mouth. That was so Damn hot.

He moves his body down lower. Reaching my inner thigh, he slides his tongue up. He bites down hard at the top. I groan. He finally reaches his prize, and breathes me in. I feel my sex clench.

"Do you know intoxicating you smell." I smirk, sitting up. I grab his hair.

"Yes I do. That's why I pleasure myself so much. Especially when I lick my own juices off." I whisper seductively. He smiles wickedly.

He pushes me back. As soon I sit back, he devours me. I moan.

"So much better than a vibrator."I feel him grin.

He swirls his tongue, and plays with my clit. I wrap my legs around his neck. He moves his tongue faster. I feel myself tighten around his tongue. He moves his tongue, and puts two fingers in me. He rubs my walls, and moves his mouth to my clit. He licks and sucks. I grip the sheets. He bites down hard. I let go.

I scream. He licks off all my juices. I have to catch my breath.

"I have never had an orgasm like that before. Not even when I masturbated, and trust me, I have that shit down to a science." I tell him. He laughs.

"I've been wanting to taste you ever since I saw your sexy ass. Lick you. Touch you." he runs his hands to my leg, and puts it around his waist. "Fuck you." he whispers. I moan when he grabs my breast. "I want you to beg me."

"Fuck off." he pinches my nipples. My legs try to bring him closer.

"You sure about that?" I feel his dick rubbing at my entrance.

"You're going to be the one begging."

I smirk. He raises an eyebrow.

"I made everyone of those others beg. I can make you, also." he kisses me. I moan into his mouth. He grins against it. Perfect.

I roll us over. I sit on his stomach. I look down at him. I bring my face down. He thinks I'm going to kiss him, but I move my face over his cheek. He has some stubble. I get close to his ear.

"No wonder your face felt so good between my legs. Keep that stubble on your face. Then I would beg for you. All. Day. Long. Does it turn you on when all of those girls beg to milk your dick?"I whisper. I bite down on his neck. He grabs my hips. "Beg me, Christian." I say running my nose along his neck. He groans.

"Fuck, Ana."

"Say you want it Christian." I bring his mouth to mine. I pull him up. I take off my bra and throw it on my pile of clothes. My breast are against his chest.

I wrap my arms around his neck. He wraps his arms around my waist. I run my hands through his hair, gripping it hard. I move my hand, to his. I run his hand to my sex.

"Do you feel how wet I am for you?" I say against his lips.

"Yes." he whispers.

"How much do you want me?" he grins against my mouth. He flips us over. He holds my hands above my head.

"Do you know how fucking sexy that was? I need you to try to make be beg again." Again?

"Again?

He slams into me. I cry out. He's so fucking big. I already feel myself tighten. "You're so fucking tight. Don't you come, Anastasia." he growls, keeping my hands above my head. He runs his hands down my body, lifting my legs over his shoulders. I moan. It's so deep. Hopefully I don't choke him. I want more.

"Harder!"

"Fuck, Ana. You're going to make me come." I arch my back. He lets go of my hands and moves my legs.

He flips me over, and smacks my ass, lifting it in the air. He slams back into me. I bury my face on the bed to hide my screams. Christian is making animalistic sounds. He grabs my hair, pulling my head back.

"I want to hear your moans. Don't hide them. I want you to scream my name." he growls. I moan. He is so fucking deep in me. I feel myself tighten. "Let go, Ana." I fucking do.

I scream his name. He keeps slamming into me, and stills. He falls onto me, wrapping his arm around my waist. We fall on the bed.

We look at each other, and smirk.

"Want to do it again?" he asks.

"Why ask me that question? Of course I fucking do." I grab his face, and kiss him on the lips.

"Mmm. You taste so good Christian." I whisper. He slides his tongue into my mouth. It's only a slow kiss. He grasps the back of my head, and deepens it. Pulling my leg over his hip, he runs his hand up and down my thigh. I trail my fingers over his abs. He has such a nice body.

 _Scratch. Scratch._

Christian groans.

"Jasper, go lay down." I hear whining at the door. I giggle. Christian grins at me, but sighs when Jasper doesn't leave. "I guess let's go watch that movie." he grumbles. I bring his lips to mine, and press my body closer to his. He moans into my mouth. I look at him.

"I don't hear nothing."

"Thank fucking god." he growls, wrapping me in his arms trailing his lips down my neck.

After a few more great orgasms, we pass out in each other's arms.


	4. Chapter 4

I wake up, feeling sweaty. I look down and see a hand resting between my thighs. I look behind me and see that Christian is still asleep. Wow. So he likes to fondle women in his sleep. I smile as I see the five o'clock shadow cover his face. That was against my thighs. Why did I deny him in the beginning?

I feel his warm breath hitting my neck, making me shiver. The hand on my thigh tightens, as the other runs up to my breast. I look back at Christian and see that he's still asleep. I roll my eyes. He's such a pervert. I try to wiggle out of his hold, but he pulls me closer. I hold back a smile. I didn't realize how good it would feel being in this man's arms.

He is like a big teddy bear. Very muscular, but he's a good cuddler. I look back at his face. He looks so peaceful. There's no anger etched on his beautiful face. Laugh lines curve around his eyes, and his dimples pop without him having to smile. He looks so vulnerable right now.

Why does he want me? I don't have a fancy hairstyle. I don't have any highlights. I wear a size eight in pants. I'm not one of those tiny girls. I am a bipolar bitch who likes to stay in control of herself. I'm plain. So how can someone this gorgeous like me? Is it because I'm rich? I feel myself tense. Is that it? Christian doesn't seem like the type of guy, though.

I press my lips against his. So soft and warm. I just want to know why he wanted me. I bring my hand to his face and run it up his cheek, and through his hair. I hear him growl. I smile. He slowly opens his eyes, and looks at me. He raises an eyebrow.

"What's wrong?" he asks.

"Nothing." I mutter. He narrows his eyes.

"Don't lie to me." he says.

"I'm not lying."

"Yes, you are. Now, what are you lying about?" he asks.

"Why do you like me?" he looks at me in shock.

"You really have to ask me that question?" I just stare at him. He sighs. "You doubt yourself don't you?"

"You're avoiding the question."

"No I'm not. I'm just stating the obvious."

"Just answer the question." I say exasperated.

He grins, and rolls me on my back. His hand starts running up my thigh.

"You really want to know why I like you?" I nod. He looks away for a moment but back at me. "Well, for starters, you have a great body. I loved running my tongue in between your beautiful breast." he says, putting a hand on my waist. I take a deep breath. "Your ass is a man's dream, but then when our dick is pressed up against it we found the nightmare." I laugh, causing him to grin.

He presses his lips to mine, and moves his knee in between my legs to spread them apart.

"Now that I know you're great in bed, there's another reason. These are only things having to do with your body though, and trust me, I'm not done detailing it. Want me to move on, though?" I nod. "This attitude of yours pisses me off extremely." he whispers in my ear.

"My apologies for treating someone who is a complete ass like they should be treated." I say sarcastically.

He takes a nipple into my mouth, and bites down. I bite my lip, grasping the sheets. Running his hand down my stomach, he reaches my sex. He pulls on my pubic hair. I look down at him, and he has his lips pursed. I smack his hand away.

"I didn't know I was fucking anyone today." I snap. I can feel my whole body turning red. He laughs.

"Don't worry, I like it." he winks. I cover my face with my hands. "For someone with an attitude like yours, shyness is one of your traits. Isn't it?" I shake my head.

"Only with you." I say, peeking through my hands.

"Please be yourself with me. I like how you're such a controlling bitch." he slides into me, I moan. "I just have to see you lose your control." he kisses my neck.

"It's never going to happen."

"How do you know?" he keeps his pace slow, it's so fucking annoying.

"Well, it's definitely not going to happen today because I have to get going. Remember the charity event?" he groans, and falls to the side. He pulls me to him.

"Come back home with me tonight then." I shake my head.

"This was the deal. I will see you tonight." I untangle myself from him, and get up.

I go to the pile of clothes on the floor, and dig out mine. I can't find my underwear, fuck it. I pull on my pants, shirt and bra. I walk to the bathroom and pull my hair up. I got this out of my system. Ever since I opened my eyes to that man, I wanted to jump him. It's over and done with now. My system is finally clean, and refreshed.

I walk out of the bathroom and see Christian laying on the bed, he's still tangled in the sheets. He doesn't look at me, just stares at the ceiling. I walk out of the bedroom, and close the door behind me. Out of nowhere, Jasper jumps up. I squeal, causing him to freak out. I start to laugh as he tries to see if I'm okay. I pet him, and head for the front door.

Before I can open the door, I am spun around. I see Christian looking down at me, fierceness in his eyes. Before I can speak, he slams his mouth down to mine. I grab hold of the door knob, tightly. This kiss is like he's taking everything from me. My heart feels like it's about to explode. His hips are pressing mine up, hard, against the door. I have to get out of here before he breaks me.

He takes my bottom lip into his mouth, and pulls back. After taking a few deep breaths, he rests his forehead against mine. "Thanks for the goodbye kiss."

"It's not goodbye." I move out of his grasp, and turn around. I open the door, and close it behind me. I walk to my car and think of what a dumbass I am.


	5. Chapter 5

Concentrate on the road. Stop bringing your mind back to him. Fuck, it's useless. Why did I even leave if I'm already addicted to him?

I hit the steering wheel. Goodbye kiss my ass. He wanted to do that to me. He wants me to chase him. Fucking asshole. I won't fall for his tricks. I won't be like his other girls.

Why am I still thinking about this? I'm pathetic. I touch my bottom lip, feeling how swollen it is. Bastard.. Okay, focus Ana. I need to get home.

As I drive home, I see that storm clouds are forming. Please do not do this. I just need it to stay clear today and it can storm as much as it wants after. After twenty minutes of driving, I finally pull up outside of my home. Stephen gave me this place for my birthday. He said that I needed to get out of that tiny apartment. I tried to give it back, but he put the house in my name. He told me to keep my mouth shut, and appreciate it. So, I did.

The house is two stories, and it looks not as warm as I thought my first home would be. It has an artistic look to it, and it isn't built for a family. I added a few things to it to make it more me. I added fall colors, few rugs, different furniture, and a fireplace. It's still not home, though.

I walk through the kitchen to the sink. I grab a glass, and fill it with water. I walk over to the cabinet and pull out my medication. Having to take medicine since I was eight has been both tough on me and my mom. She would have to tell each husband about my situation, and some would look very confused while the others shown sympathy. It pissed me off, so I tried to ignore it. That's the thing I like about Stephen. He doesn't let anyone have an excuse.

I take all of my pills that are in the Wednesday section, and then put it back. I hate taking them. I feel disgusted when they don't go down at times. It makes me shiver. I finish washing my glass, and walk down the hall to my bedroom.

I hope all goes well tonight. I can't have all these men and women counting on me then have it go all to shit. I enter my bedroom and head straight for the shower.

I turn on the water, and while I wait for it to warm up I strip out of my clothes. I step under the water and feel myself melt. It feels so good in here. It would be better if some strong firefighter was in here with me. Smug bastard. Gah! Get him out of your head.

I start washing my hair, and close my eyes while I daydream. I slide my hand down my stomach, feeling my insides tighten with anticipation. I trace my fingers along my inner thigh.

"Ana! Where are you?" I jump in surprise by Kate's annoying voice. I slip and bust my ass. I yelp. The sliding glass door opens, and Kate's head pops in. She laughs. I glare.

"You could have just looked instead of shouting!" I snap. She shrugs.

"Shoutings quicker." she says. I start to get uncomfortable as she just stands there.

"Um, would you leave? I'm naked."

"Oh! Yeah, sorry." she quickly closes the door. I still see her reflection though. I shake my head and finish washing my body.

"Do you know what you are wearing to the Masquerade?" I ask her.

"Really Ana? I have had my dress picked out since you mentioned Masquerade." she states.

"Do you have a date?" I question. She squeals, and the glass door slides back open. "Kate!"

"Elliot is taking me!" I push her back, and shut the door back.

"That's great. Has he finally asked you out yet?" No answer. I peak out of the door, and see Kate looking down. "Well?"

"He has, but I just don't want to get hurt again." I can understand what she's trying to tell me. Elliot is a man whore. I would be afraid to date him as well.

"Just give him a chance Kate. Remember, you are no angel either." I hear her snicker. I feel a smile cover my face.

I turn the shower off, and ring my hair out. Opening the door, I reach my hand out, hinting for Kate to give me a towel. I feel the fluffy towel being tossed in my hand. I thank her, and wrap it around myself. When I climb out of the shower I see Kate looking at me, a smirk on her face.

"What?" I ask, walking past her.

"Don't you what me. You had sex!" she blurts out. My eyes widen.

"No I didn't."

"Yes you did."

"No."

"Then why are your lips swollen? Your body even looks more relaxed. Wait .. Is that a hickey!" I feel my whole body turning red. I look at Kate, who has fell on my bed laughing. I am so going to kill Christian. A hickey?! What is he, fifteen? I am not his to fucking mark.

Kate has finally stopped laughing and is now staring me down. I feel like I did something really bad, and my mom just caught me doing it.

"Were you ever going to tell me?" she asks. I shrug. She glares at me. "You finally had sex after that douche bag, this is excellent! It's like losing your virginity all over again." I groan.

"Kate, would you shut up." she sighs.

"Can you at least tell me who you fucked?"

"It was the firefighter who saved me.." I say slowly. She faints dramatically.

"Ana and her knight and shining armor, how romantic!" she says dreamily. I laugh.

"Oh, shut up! It's not like we are going to be doing anything again. I told him that yesterday was it." Kate rolls her eyes.

"Yeah, and I'm the virgin Mary." I kick her off my bed, making her bust her ass on the ground. "Ow.." she groans. I chuckle.

"Let's get ready. We have two hours till we have to be there."

That causes Kate to rush out of my room to hers. I roll my eyes. What is it with her and clothes? I walk to my bathroom, and plug up the drier. I need to get out my foundation to cover up this bruise. I sigh. Damn it. I have to try and avoid Christian Grey tonight.


	6. Chapter 6

As Kate and I pull up to the building, I start to get anxious. I don't know why. I want this to be perfect for these men and women. It has to, especially for what they've done for the company. Throughout the weeks, multiple units have come over to help remove damaged pieces and change things out, just so I could save money. I have made many friends through it, even though I have gotten hit on by multiple men and women. Kate wants some of us to ditch the ball later, and go bar skipping. She can run a company and be a child, it's not fair.

When her dad let her earn the company, he told her all she had to do was not go into debt. She did the exact opposite. She tripled the amount it was worth, and her dad was so proud of her before he died. She was thankful that she was able to show her parents that she was capable of being responsible. Her brother Ethan is working alongside her as her COO. He is going to be here tonight as well.

I hand over my keys to the valet, and put my mask on. I am wearing a dark blue Faviana draped satin v-neck dress with a split down the leg. The material is so smooth. My mask is silver with a black satin ribbon tying it on. I am wearing a pair of four inch silver heels by Sergio Rossi. My hair is in loose curls, pinned to the side. For my makeup, I added a little eyeliner and mascara. The last bit was lip gloss. Kate was pissed, saying my hickey got more makeup than my face but I just ignored her. I laughed, of course.

I have to practically throw my keys at the valet, because he won't stop staring. He starts blushing, and apologizes. I ignore him and walk over to Kate, who is smirking at me.

"Oh shut up." she puts her hands up in surrender.

"I didn't say shit."

As we walk inside the beautiful corridor, I notice that the frames of all the firefighters whose lives were lost this past year are hanging up. We decided to have it feel as if they were here with all of us still, so they wouldn't miss this fundraiser. They all looked at me surprised when I thought of the idea, butt were thankful that I would think of them. I was grateful that they still had pictures of them. Now their whole family can be here.

Kate and I walk into the ballroom, and here the music playing. I look at Kate, who already looks bored. I stifle a laugh. She tells me that we are only staying two hours, then we are ditching. I finally had to agree with her and wondered away from her to go socialize with.

Everyone is having fun and dancing. I walk over to the kid's room and see them playing with a few of the rescue dogs. I smile. The boys look so adorable in their tuxedos, while the girls are wearing their dresses and bows. I walk into the room, and wave to all of them.

"Hi everyone. Are you having a good time?" They all look at me and nod excitedly. "Good."

I kneel on the ground and start petting one of the German Shephards.

"You guys know not to be rough with them? No pulling on them, or hitting. We don't like abuse, do we?"

"No ma'am." They say in unison.

"Now, let me turn on music for all of you and you can go back to playing your games."

I walk over to the man watching over the children's room, and he understands what I'm requesting. He walks over to the woman arranging everything for the kids, and puts music on.

"I will be back later, okay guys? Have fun!"

I walk out of the room, and shut the door behind me. You never know if there's some creep at the functions.

I start walking towards the stage, but I realize a slow song is playing so I wait and let the couples have their moment. I look over, though, and see Kate in the arms of some blonde man. Woah.. Kate is actually slow dancing? I have to use my hand to keep my mouth shut. I look closer at the guy, and realize he is hot. He is Kate's type, except over the top by his piercing green eyes. I can tell by the way she moves with him that she already likes him. I groan. Please don't let him be a prick.

The next song is, yet again, another slow song. The song, "Little Do You Know". I love this song. I walk over to my seat and sit down. I pull out my phone and check my emails. As I silently sing to the song, a shadow casts over me. I look up and see Christian. I groan inwardly. Please leave me alone.

I look him up and down. Fuck me sideways… Christian Grey in a tuxedo looks so damn sexy. You can still see how nice his body is through it. His natural just fucked looked hair is slightly tamed. The mask he wears is just black, making him look dangerous. Instead of being to my rescue, he looks like he would be my kidnapper.

"May I have this dance?" He asks quietly, extending his hand. I look at his hand, debating whether or not it's a good idea. "You don't have to say yes, I just wanted to give it a shot." he chuckles. I sigh, and take his hand. He gives me this beautiful smile, a smile that is about to knock me off my feet. He pulls me to my feet, and walks me to the dance floor.

He puts one of his hands on my hips, causing chills to run up my back, and takes my other hand in his. I put my free hand on his shoulder. I try to keep a space between us, but he doesn't let that happen. He pulls me closer to him, and brings his lips to my ear.

"Why are you being like this?" he asks.

"We said it was a one time thing. I can't do this again."

"You said it was a one time thing, I didn't."

"Why can't you respect what I want?" I ask.

"I do respect what you want. I told you I wanted to see you lose your control, didn't I?" I nod. "I haven't gotten to see that yet." he says in a husky whisper. I feel my sex clench. I look at his mouth, which has a smirk formed on it.

"It's not going to happen." I whisper back. He moves his hand from my hip, to around my waist.

"Are you sure about that, Anastasia?" he kisses my neck. I feel my body shiver. Damn hormonal bitch! I look around us to see if anyone is paying attention. Everyone else is so wrapped up in each other that they aren't focusing on anyone else.

"No, Christian, I'm not. You are killing me here." I say annoyed. He looks at me, a small smile on his face. "What?"

"You know you want this. Why are you holding back."

I am about to speak, until my mind comes up blank. Why am I holding back? Why do I always need to in control, it's not like my company will plummet if I let go every once in awhile. Then I think about Bradley. The one boy I actually fell for. The one I was supposed to be with, and who I lost my control with. Look how that shit turned out. I went into a depression and didn't give a fuck about anything. I like Christian, but what if I fall for him? That's the damn problem, and I don't want that to happen. I know it will. Can't I just fuck him, though? I could still fall for him..

"Want me to be honest?" I ask, as he twirls me.

"Of course."

"I don't want to fall in love with anyone. What if that happens with you?" he laughs.

"Trust me, you won't fall for a bastard like me. If I pretend to be a complete dickhead, could we fuck?" He gives me puppy dog eyes. I laugh.

"Wow Grey.."

"I'm serious. Before I start being a dick, though, I forgot to tell you something." I look at him with curiosity. "You look very beautiful tonight. More so than usual." he tells me. I feel my cheeks turn red, so I have to look down.

"Thank you." he chuckles and grabs my chin, raising my face back up so I'm looking him in the eyes.

"You're so adorable when you're shy." I start to pout, but he brings his lips to mine. It's only a soft kiss, but it still makes my legs weak. This man is going to kill me…

"Hey Ana-.. Holy shit!" Christian pulls away from me, and I look to the side and see Kate with the blonde hunk. "You're fucking Christian Grey?" she whispers, questionly. Before I can answer, Christian answers for me.

"Yes, she is." he smirks down at me while I glare at him. I look at Kate who is looking nervously between her guy and Christian. Christian is to busy staring at me to notice the guy glaring at him.

"What's wrong?" I ask her. Christian finally looks up and notices the man. He looks surprised, but then shakes his head. He looks both sad and angry. I grab his hand and squeeze it. "What's wrong?" he looks down at me, and shakes his head.

"Nothing. Hey, I'm going to go check on the kids and see if Jasper is getting annoyed yet."

"Jasper is one of the rescue dogs?" Christian grins.

"You really think a dog like that would miss any of the action? I will see you during the speeches." He kisses me, then walks away.

What is going on with him? I know it has to do with the man in front of me. I raise an eyebrow, waiting for someone to speak. Instead, the hunk is just watching Christian walk away. Kate is looking at me, a scared look on her face. What the fuck is going on? That's it!

"What the fuck is going on?" I snap. That wakes the guy up. "Who is this Kate?"

"This is Elliot Grey. Christian Grey's older brother." Elliot laughs.

"That fucker is not my brother. He is still a piece of shit like his birth mom." he spits. Don't snap, Ana. Don't snap. I take a deep breath.

"What happened to make you guys hate each other so much?"

"It's not just me! It's our whole damn family. I don't know why they didn't just unadopt him. We haven't seen him for five years after the bullshit. I don't know why his ass is here. Trash doesn't deserve to be near these things." I feel my fist tighten, and my jaw clench. Kate looks at me carefully. I just nod at her.

"You're right Elliot. Is your whole family here tonight?"

"We always come to these things, and help. Of course."

"You might want to warn them to watch out for Christian, then."

"Thanks, Ana. I will be right back babe." he tells Kate. she nods. As he walks away, Kate looks quickly at me.

"I didn't know Ana!" she panics.

"Don't worry about it. You like the guy, I could tell. I'm not stopping you, but I'm going to let Christian give his speech. It pisses me off about what he said. If you two date, I won't promise to like him." she chuckles.

I walk to the stage, and ask for the music to be turned off, and for everyone to take their seats. As I walk to the microphone, I spot Elliot sitting at a table with I guess his family. I inwardly roll my eyes. This is going to be really hard not to just be a real bitch.


	7. Chapter 7

All of the firefighters are on stage now, except for Christian. He is still with the kids. He told his friend Jason to tell me to just call him when I'm ready. Christian was chosen to speak for all of the men and women in the departments. They say he is the one who holds the pack together. The thought makes me smile. How can Elliot say those things about Christian? Christian may be a manwhore, but he is such a sweetheart. The kids love him, and everybody enjoys his company. What did Christian do to make his family hate him so much?

I wait for everyone to announce their names and positions. They crack jokes as they go, which makes the room more lively. I can't keep the smile off of my face. This fundraiser is going surprisingly well, and it's the one we did together. It finally gets to the last person, and after they're done introducing themselves, it's my turn to talk. I look at the crowd, showing no shyness or that I am weak. I put on my genuine smile and start.

"You have all come here tonight to support very brave men and women. They put their lives at stake just to keep us protected and I think we owe them the pleasure of this gathering. What do you all think?" Clapping feels the room. "Who has a family member who is a firefighter, or a cop? If you do, please stand up." Many people in the room stand, but when I look over at the Grey's table they are sitting. I clench my teeth.

"You have raised a fighter. Someone who wants to protect others, and not let this world suffer. Be proud of your child, for what they do for all of us is dangerous. They risk their lives to keep us all safe. If it wasn't for a very specific person, my stubborn self would not be here today. This man would not give up on me until he had gotten a pulse. For that, I am thankful. If he would have given up on me, my family would be without their child. Christian Grey, would you please come to the stage?"

The men and women behind me start cheering and clapping, and so does the crowd. I look at the Grey table and see two older people frowning. Elliot looks pissed again, and this girl who looks my age looks sad, but happy. I see an old man and woman, standing up at the table, clapping. They have huge smiles on their faces. I guess they are just friends of the Greys.

I watch Christian walk out of the Children's room, carrying Jasper, with the kids following him. They are giggling. Christian looks at them, and tells them to take a seat. They do as their told, and Christian walks on stage still holding Jasper. Everyone in the room is staring at them. Christian groans.

"This dog doesn't want to be put down, he is a little needy." Everyone laughs. I even see everyone at the Grey table laugh, well, except for Elliot. "Jasper, it's time to get down." Christian tries to put Jasper down, but Jasper keeps whining. A few people in the crowd have tears in their eyes. Christian groans. I walk over to him, and hold my arms out to Jasper.

"He weighs a ton, Anastasia. I also don't want you to get your dress ruined." I roll my eyes.

"Give me him. I'm not weak, and it's just a dress." Jasper squirms out of Christian's arms, and hops into mine. He's not that heavy. I bury my face into his furry neck. I look up and see Christian smiling at me. I walk away from the microphone, and stand by the guys.

"Okay, as you may know, my name is Christian Grey. Just call me Christian, though. This has been a special night for not just the firefighters, but everyone who has come. It is also a special night for everyone who we will be saving. We will not only get new equipment to help keep us protected, but you protected as well. That is what this money is for. Yes, the vending machines in our break rooms may need replacing," the crowd chuckles, "but we need to think about all of you first. Now, some of our friends couldn't make it here tonight to help support this event. When you walked into the building, you would see pictures of firefighters on the walls. Those were the men and women who risked their lives for someone else. I have always wanted to do this for them, and the people they saved. The people who were saved by those fighters, please stand."

I look around the room, and see at least twenty adults stand and several children stand. I frown. So many lives were saved.

"These people were given a second chance, and deserved it. I would like for all of you to give them a round of applause." everyone claps, as they take their seats again. "Thank you all for your support." he walks over to me, and holds his arms out for Jasper. Jasper doesn't move. He raises his eyebrows. "Cheating ass." I giggle. Christian grins, and kisses my cheek. I feel myself blush. What the hell! "Are you only nervous around me?" he whispers.

"I think so." I sigh.

"Christian!" I hear a squeal. As Christian's eyes widen, I look over his shoulder and see the old woman and man walking over. Well, the woman is speed walking. Christian turns around, and is practically thrown back when she hugs him. I have to hold back a laugh. The older man rolls his eyes.

"Sweetheart, let the boy breathe." she glares back at him.

"Oh hush now Theo, I haven't seen my grandson in five years. I get to act this way." he holds his hands up in defeat. She turns back to Christian. "Well? I'm not mad at you, now where the hell is my hug?" Christian smile is so adorable. He pulls the woman into his arms and hugs her tight. He then pulls the man called Theo into the hug as well. As they pull away, Jasper starts squirming. I put him down, and he goes prancing towards the kids.

"So, this is what you've been doing with your life?" Theo asks him. Christian shrugs.

"I'm sorry." he says apologetically. Theo frowns.

"For what? I'm so proud of you for what you do. I can't believe we have a firefighter in the family." Theo grins.

"Thanks grandpa." I see that the woman is staring at me, which is kind of creepy. I feel myself blushing. AGAIN! I hear Christian chuckle.

"I'm sorry guys, this is Anastasia Steele. Anastasia, this is my grandmother and grandfather."

"Call me Maggie." she says, grinning.

"You already know to call me Theo." the man says, smiling. I chuckle.

"It's nice to meet you two." I stop with the rest of my sentence when I see that girl that was at the Grey table watching us. I wave her over, but she shakes her head. She seems like she wants to come over here, but she is scared to. I will stay out of people's business, though.

As the four of us talk, I notice that we have been here for more than two hours. I spot Kate with Elliot and the rest of the Grey's. Damn, she's moving quick this time. I ignore them, though. I'm enjoying the time with Christian's grandparents. His grandmother is hilarious and Theo keeps trying to convince her that water is the answer. Christian's eyes are shining with happiness that I have never seen before. If I haven't seen my family in five years, I would be happy to be reunited with them as well. He is about to leave us and go find Jasper, but I tell him I will go get him.

I walk over to the kids and see Jasper scratching his ear. I tell the kids I have to take Jasper away. They are upset, but tell him bye. I tell the security to notify the parents to get their children picked up.

I walk back over to Christian and see that he's alone. He tells me that they all came together, and they wanted to leave. I nod in understanding.

"How was it seeing them?" he looks at me with his adorable smile.

"It was perfect. I miss them all so much." he sighs.

"I know what could cheer you up."

"What?" he asks, as we start walking out.

"Want to go have sex?" He looks over at me surprised. I shrug. "Just keep being a dick." he laughs, while I text Kate what I'm doing. Well, who I'm doing. She already texted me, though, saying she went with Elliot. I roll my eyes.

I leave the cleaning up to the crew I hired, and the security made sure all the children were with their families. After that, Christian and I head back to his place, forgetting completely about the Grey's.


	8. Chapter 8

I woke up to see Jasper lying on top of Christian this morning. I had to cover my mouth to stop from laughing. They look adorable, especially when Christian has his arms wrapped around the fluffy mutt. How did Jasper even get in here?

I silently slip out of the bed, but Jasper still notices. His head pops up, and he tilts his head at me. I hint for him to keep quiet. He looks at me for a few seconds, but slowly puts his head down. Good boy.

I slip on one of Christian's t-shirts, and head into the kitchen. I feel my stomach grumble, so I go through his cabinets. I grab all the ingredients for pancakes, and I get the bacon out of the freezer. Grabbing everything I need, I start mixing everything together but I have to wait for the pan to heat up. I walk over to the sink and start washing as I go.

Questions run through my mind. I know I shouldn't be thinking this hard at this time of day, but I am so curious. Why does most of Christian's family hate him? I wanted to ask him last night, but his mood started to dampen as soon as we left his grandparents. I knew I needed to figure a way to cheer him up. Sex was the charm. It was different this time, though.

When we were fucking, it wasn't like the other times. It's like it had more emotion to it. Even when I mentioned sex, his eyes didn't brighten up how they usually do. Behind his eyes, all I could see was a broken man. A man who feels like he has no one. Last night, it was like I was caring for a wounded animal. The way he let me hold him was the sign of it all.

I walk to the stove and flip the pancakes, also turning the bacon. I feel something furry against my leg. Looking down, I see Jasper. He is begging. I roll my eyes, and toss him a piece of bacon that's already on the plate. He prances away, all happy. What a little bastard.. I go back over to the sink and wash the spoons.

I feel fingers run up my thigh, up the shirt.

"I will be really disappointed if this isn't Christian." I say. I hear a low sexy chuckle. Goosebumps raise all over my body as I feel his breath hit the back of my neck.

"It's your lucky day then." he whispers, running both his hands up each side of my body.

"Christian, stop. I need to finish cooking." he picks me up, by my sides, and carries me to the stove. He goes back to what he was doing. "This is not what I meant." I groan, as he grasps my breast.

"It's so much more fun this way, don't you think?" he whispers, taking my earlobe in between his teeth.

"You're the one doing the Damn teasing." I snap. I feel him grin.

"Did someone wake up on the wrong side of the bed?" he asks.

I put the last pancake on one of the plates, and turn off the stove. I take a deep breath. If I keep getting teased I will punch him in the damn throat. I push him back, and go wash the rest of the dishes. He is watching my every move. I hand him his plate, and take mine to the table and sit down and eat. He follows along, and takes a seat across from me. I hear moaning from across the table. I look up and see Christian stuffing his face.

"These are so Damn good.." he says through a mouthful. I giggle. He has syrup all around his mouth.

"Um, Christian?" he looks up.

"Hmm?" he looks so adorable.

"You have, erm, syrup all over your mouth."

He circles his tongue all around his mouth, looking annoyed with himself. That mouth of his is so damn lucky… How did I never notice a tongue like that? A tongue shouldn't look that nice, good, perfect. Perfect. I want that tongue on me again. Gah! Stop thinking about sex!

I can't, though. Not when I'm around a man like this. A man who screams sex in all the right places. Places where a woman should stay away from. He doesn't care about what others think of him. I found that out last night. I bet he's broken many hearts. Why is my mind traveling to that aspect of things? It doesn't matter if he has or not. Does it? No it doesn't.

I wasn't even supposed to come back with him last night. We weren't supposed to fuck anymore after that one day, but look where I am now. I bet he knew this would happen. That I would come running back. I wasn't running back. I just wanted to make him feel better than how he was. He just looked so broken. I had to do something.

"If you want it on you, all you have to do is ask." I'm brought out of my thoughts by Christian smirking at me. I roll my eyes.

"I'm not fucking you again." I say.

"I didn't say anything about fucking." his smirk has turned into a full blown grin.

"No thanks. I'm going to wash my dish, take a shower, then leave." he nods, finishing up his food.

"I get hot water first." I glare at him.

"I cooked, I deserve it." he shrugs.

"My house." he says, walking over to the sink. I get up and run to the bathroom. "Damn it!" I hear behind me.

I run into his room and slam the door shut behind me. I get to his bathroom and get in the shower, closing the sliding glass door. I take a few deep breaths, and calm myself down. That was amusing. I giggle to myself.

"That's cheating, Anastasia." I see the outline of his body through the door. I back away.

"No, it's an advantage." I hear him chuckle.

"Sure. So when I turn my back, making an escape doesn't count as cheating?" he walks over to the shower, and slides the door open.

I give him an innocent smile. He shakes his head, but then gives me an evil smile. My eyes widen. What is he up to? He reaches for the handle to turn on the water, and turns it on. I squeak when I feel the cold water hit me. That bastard! I throw a shampoo bottle at him, but he catches it. He is laughing at me, but I pull him in with me. He curses, and turns the water all the way on the red mark. I hope his dick is shriveled up.

No I don't…

He relaxes against the wall as the water starts to warm up. Looking at me, he roams his eyes over my body. I start to feel a little self conscious.

"You're still wearing a shirt." he says, walking closer to me.

"You're still wearing a shirt and bottoms." he looks down at himself, and looks back at me.

"Well, look at that, I guess I am."

"I'm getting out. You can take a shower first." I go to walk out, but he pulls me to him.

"Now who says we can't share the shower?" he asks.

"Are you really asking that after knowing what will happen?" he shrugs.

"It's not like we are ever going to see each other again after today, Anastasia. Enjoy yourself before you go back to having to work constantly." I rub my hands over my face annoyed. Fuck, he's right.

I slip my shirt off and throw it in the corner of the shower. Watching as he does the same with his, I slide off his pajama bottoms and see that he went commando. He is already hard, and I don't know if it's the shower that's making me wet or him. I will just go with the shower excuse.

He pulls me into his arms. The heat isn't coming from the scalding water, but from him. His muscles are moving underneath my hands every time he tries to go anywhere. His body feels so nice against my body when I was freezing just a few moments ago. He grabs my chin, in between his fingers, and brings my face up towards his.

He doesn't bring his lips to mine, though, only looks at me. I frown at him. Why is he looking at me like that? Instead of bringing his lips to mine, he kisses my nose. Then one of my eyes, and the other. He then kisses my forehead, to my temple, jaw, neck and shoulder.

I can already feel my insides melting. The trail he made on my sensitive flesh has a tingling sensation running through it. Between my legs is the throbbing pain of my dire need for him. This man is too much for me to handle. I run my hands down his chest.

I stop myself from freezing in his arms. I feel dent markings. I look at his chest and see scars that look like cigarette burns. Bringing my lips to his chest, I kiss one of the burn marks. I feel his arms tense around me. He looks down at me, pain covering his face.

"I'm sorry." I tell him.

"Don't be. It shouldn't have bothered me. It didn't. It was just.." he looks like he's looking for the right word. "unsuspected." I nod.

He pulls me against him tighter.

"Why can't we be friends?" I look up at him.

"Are you serious? We would be fucking constantly or fighting. Be realistic."

"Admit it. You've had fun ever since you've met me."

"You're right." I sigh. "This has been the best few weeks of my life. You and the guys at the fire department have been really amazing to my friends and me." he pulls me away from him, grinning. "What?"

"Does that mean we can stay friends? Jasper would really miss you.." I narrow my eyes and try to hide a smile.

"Jasper would miss me or would you?" that beautiful smile of his causes mine to break through.

"You know I would miss you, you stubborn stubborn woman."

He finally brings his lips to mine.

"Fine." I say against his lips.

"What?" he says back, rubbing circles along my wet back.

"We can stay friends." the grin that is against my mouth is adorable.

"With?" oh my god… I groan.

"With benefits you perverted ass." I giggle. He turns off the shower.

"We can bathe later."

Throwing me over his shoulder, he takes me out of the shower and into his room. He goes to toss me on the bed, but I complain that I'm soaked. He makes a dirty comment. I need to think before I speak around him.

"I don't want to get your bed wet." I explain. He lays me down anyway, and crawls on top of me.

"Do you think I give a shit? That's why I have a dryer. Now shut up and let me have my way with you." he growls, slamming his mouth to mine.

I moan, automatically tilting my hips up to meet his. Christian Grey is going to be the death of me. I'm happy to be his victim, because it will be the best death that can happen for a person..


	9. Chapter 9

As Christian plays with my hair, I run my hand up and down his stomach. It's fun playing with the little bit of hair he has running down to the most intimate part of his body. It annoys him that I'm teasing, and he can't fuck me right now. I'm too sore after our sexathon and if I get up my legs will most likely fall out from underneath me.

There is no way I'm telling Christian that, though. His ego is already sky high, I don't want the bastards smug smile reappearing.

"What are you thinking about?" he asks while curling my hair around his finger.

"Nothing." I feel him start to move, and he flips me on my back. He looks down at me.

"Are you ready for more?" he says nibbling his way up my neck. I groan.

"Christian, aren't you tired?"

"I can never be satisfied when it comes to you woman."

"Well this woman is sore. Give me a breather." I can already feel the space between my thighs slicken with moisture. Damn it..

I watch him as he takes in a deep breath. He gives me a wicked grin. Sliding down my body, he disappears under the covers. He won't let up, will he?

"Christian, I said that I'm s- ah!" I cry out, as that perfect tongue of his finds my folds.

My hands run under the blanket, find their way into his copper curls. I knew that tongue of his was amazing…

After a while, Christian and I found ourselves on the couch. He had to carry me in here. I told him I was just too lazy to walk, but he knew why I wasn't moving. The smile he holds irritates me.. While I'm scanning the channels for a movie, Christian goes to get popcorn. I can't find anything. This sucks. I finally just pick a random channel, and the movie _**Ghostbusters**_ is on. Now that was lucky. I love this movie.

I feel something land on my head. I reach back, and pull a piece of popcorn out of my hair. I turn around and see Christian leaning against the wall with a bowl of popcorn in his arms. I stick my tongue at him and eat the piece. He chuckles and walks over to the couch, sitting by me. I notice that Jasper is in the recliner, passed out. Lazy dog. He reminds me of the dog Ray had gotten for me when I was little. So lazy and cute. I called him Wolfie. I miss him.. Which reminds me.

"Christian?" I ask, still looking at the screen.

"Hmm?"

"What is going on between you and your family?" I feel him tense. "I'm sorry, you don't have to tell me."

"It's complicated.." he murmurs.

"I have all day." I tell him. He looks at me, and gives me a tight smile.

"I don't know where to begin, honestly. It's all so fucked up." he runs his hands through his hair.

"Wherever you want. Here, lay your head on my lap." he does as he's told, and I start running my thumb over his cheek. "Just start where you feel comfortable at. It is just between us." he nods, leaning his face closer into my hand.

I watch as he takes a deep breath.

"When I was fifteen, there was this older woman. She was nine or so years older than me. I was fighting in school, getting kicked out, and drinking. Well the woman is best friends with my mother, and she told my mother that I could do yard work at her house as a punishment. My mom agreed to it, because she didn't know what she was sending me into."

"What did she send you into?" I whisper. I know the answer..

"Well, one day while I was working, she came outside to bring me a drink. I smarted off to her, which was a mistake. She slapped me then kissed me, hard. She asked me if I wanted more of that, to just come back the next day. I was a damn horny teenager who wasn't ready for some chick to be able to touch me yet, so I went back the next day and she showed me something that scared the living shit out of me." he closes his eyes.

"What?" I ask carefully.

"It was a dungeon. Have you ever heard of BDSM?" he asks. I feel myself turning crimson. He narrows his eyes at me. I clear my throat. "I, um, no." I lie.

"I'm telling you this, so tell me the truth." I cover my face with my hands.

"Don't laugh or be disgusted with me. Okay?" I feel him nod. "I used to participate in it, but been a little busy." I feel him move my hands.

"Submissive or Dominant?" he asks in a husky whisper.

"Submissive." oh God. "Now keep telling your story." change it! But I notice that his eyes darken. I bite my lip to keep from saying something that I will regret later. He closes his eyes and takes a deep breath.

"I saw the room and was terrified at first, but she showed me that she could help me." I snort. Pedophile bitch. "I know I shouldn't have listened to her, but I quit fighting and drinking. My grades even went up. She did help me in that way."

"How is she involved in why your family dislikes you?" he holds up a finger.

"I'm getting there. When I turned nineteen, she was getting a lot more rough with me. It would be where she broke skin from the lashings from the whip." I feel myself flinch. "I finally figured out why she was never satisfying my needs anymore. Why she only used me as a punching bag, it was because she found another submissive. He was only fourteen. While she beat me, she was fucking a fourteen year old. That made me realize that she was just a sick child molester. I beat the shit out of her after seeing her with him. That boy looked frightened when she was on top of him, and it pissed me off even more."

I am shocked by what Christian is telling me. He had to go through four years of that shit. I'm glad he saved that boy from going through all of the trauma he had to go through. I still don't understand what this has to do with his family.

"Is she locked up?" I see him gritting his teeth.

"No, she's not."

"What, why?!" I ask, shocked.

"The boy was too scared to come forward and testify. They had no evidence that she ever sexually abused me. She had people remove the dungeon before the cops checked it out. My family. Oh, my family… They believed her over me. They saw how beat up she was from what I did to her that they couldn't believe that she could take advantage of me. Elliot hates me so much because he thinks I abused a woman. Same for my dad. My mom is scared of me, while my little sister is pissed at the whole family because of the situation. My grandparents believe me though." he smiles. "I knew they would. They never liked that bitch."

"I can't believe they wouldn't believe their own son. What's the woman's name anyways."

"Elena Lincoln." he says in disgust.

"You're lying!" I shout, lifting him off me. I stand up and pace. I am still hurting, but it takes my mind off of it. No. No it doesn't. This can't be happening.

He looks at me with confused eye. I bet my eyes are full of fear and sadness. He tries reaching for me, but I step back. I shake my head.

"Why would I lie about something like that?"

"I mean the name!" I am going to be sick. He shakes his head.

"Of course I'm not. What's wrong?" he asks quickly.

I feel anger hit my body like a firework. I need to schedule a flight back home. Now!

"Th-that is my stepmother." I look at him, and see his eyes widen.

"Fuck."


	10. Chapter 10

I am trying to think of what I feel right now. Nothing is what I feel. All emotions are gone from my body. Emptiness is what I feel inside right now. A woman who molested children has touched my father. Now I know why I always had a sick sense run through me as soon as I saw that crazy bitch. She never liked it when I came to visit. I think it was because my dad would always take his attention away from her, and focus on me. I wonder if the Greys still talk to her?

I always wondered why a woman like her was doing in a small place like Montesano, Washington. She had a look to her that flashes the word luxury. The way my father lives right now is not something I would call luxury. He lives in a small comfortable home by the town pond. His job is the town sheriff, he doesn't make much money. I just didn't understand why she would change her life completely. Now I know..

She wanted to hide her face. Even if she got away with what she has done to Christian and that other little boy, she still ran. Fucking coward. She must still talk to the Greys, and I know it. There is no way that she would go to all of that trouble and not see them again. I still can't believe those people would believe her over him. At least he had gotten to see his grandparents. They trust him unlike the others.

I just realized that Christian has no one. He has been alone since he was nineteen, and coping by himself. With no family to protect him. It has just been him. He may have his friends at the department, but that's not the same. I hate Elena and the Greys so much right now, and I never even knew my body was capable of holding this type of emotion.

I have already called my COO and told them I will be gone for a few days, that they will need to watch over everything for a little while. They can always call or email me when they need me. I have my bag packed, and jet waiting for me at the airport. Christian is sitting on my bed as he watches me get ready. I can see the pain in his eyes. I grab his chin and lift his face up, to where he's looking at me.

"What's wrong?" I ask him. He just wraps his arms around my waist.

"Nothing. How long are you going to be gone?" he asks. He is lying to me.

"Just a few days. Don't worry, your hand will do just fine." I look down at him and smirk. He gives me a fake smile. Okay, what the fuck? "Christian, what is wrong? Is this about Elena?"

"No." he sighs.

"Then what's wrong?" I snap. He stays quiet for a few seconds.

"I'm going to miss you." he whispers, laying his head against my stomach. I feel my chest ache. I run my fingers through his hair. Damn it, I'm going to miss him as well.

"I'm going to miss you, too." I say back.

"Good." he says roughly. I giggle, and feel a grin against my stomach.

"Can you get a few days off work?" he pulls away from me.

"You can't be serious?" he asks.

"I am. Do you want to come with me?" I ask him. His smile is precious. "Go call your boss while I finish packing. We can head back to your place after this and get you packed."

"Yes ma'am." he salutes me. He walks out of the room with his phone already in his hand. I hope he doesn't get mad that I want to bring Jasper with us…

The plane ride was very boring. Jasper was trying to get comfortable in the carrier the whole time, causing the cage to rattle. Christian was annoyed about Jasper coming, because Jasper likes to hog me for himself. Is it sad that Christian is jealous of a dog? It's not surprising though. I had to stay in the middle of the plane, and try to keep away from the windows. I'm terrified of heights, and if I wasn't in such a rush to get home I would have drove. Christian is trying to keep me smiling, though, by telling cheesy pick up lines. It's working, because he has gotten me to snort several times. I punched him in the arm, but he just rolled his eyes. Why does he have to be so damn muscular. Hot. Tempting. Sexy…

Woah, down labido and stay calm. I need to stay focused on the situation at hand. I feel Christian tapping on my shoulder. I look over at him and he is nodding towards the back. I furrow my eyebrows, and forgot about the bedroom. I roll my eyes.

"I'm getting pretty sick of that eye rolling." he brings his mouth closer to my ear, letting my feel the warmth of his breath send tingles around my neck.

"I guess you will have to get over it." I turn my face towards his, and capture his mouth with mine. His tongue runs against mine, tasting of strawberries. Mmm.. I feel his fingers run in my hair, and tug slightly. I hear myself moan. Damn it, Steele. Get ahold of yourself.

I hear him groan in irritation. I pull away from him.

"What?" I ask confused. Before he can answer, I hear the pilot's voice through the inner come. He tells us that we will be landing in a few minutes. I look at Christian and he has that look that says "That's the reason for my annoyance.". I giggle and grab his hand. He is surprised at first, but practically shoves me in the bedroom in the back. Quickly out of his clothes, he strips mine away. Hands roaming all over my body, teasing and pleasuring me. He better hurry before we have to buckle back up. I pull him on me and wrap my arms around his neck.

He looks at me for a few moment. Looking at me as if I was his. I feel my breathing picking up. Why is he looking at me like that? I want to tell him to stop, but no one has ever looked at me with so much emotion in their eyes before. Not even Trey.

"What is it Christian?" I seem to be asking him that all the time.

"You're just so beautiful, Steele. The way your cheeks are flushed, and lips are swollen show that I have been with you. Your bright gorgeous eyes are so full of passion that I want to know what's going on in that head of yours. Your hair is fanned around you, making you look like an angel. Someone like you shouldn't exist. Just so beautiful." he whispers, still looking at me with the same look in his eyes.

I have no words that can describe how much of beautiful and god like creature he is. It's not like he would believe me anyways, especially with his emotions all over the place. I just place my hand on the back of his neck, and bring his lips towards mine. All we did was kiss for the next few minutes, until we had to get up.

There was no point in having sex. The words that he said to me, was like he made love to me several times. Which was better than anything that I ever experienced. I promised myself I wouldn't fall, but I don't know what's happening right now with Christian and me. I wanted to just be friends with him, but I knew we couldn't be just that. I am happy I agreed, though. I didn't want to miss seeing him.

We finally hit the ground, and get our bags out. It's time to hit the nail head on…


	11. Chapter 11

As we step off the plane, I see the usual SUV waiting for me. I roll my eyes. How original. We make our way down the steps and throw our bags in the back of the car. Christian insists that he drives us. After five minutes of him calmly telling me he will and me snapping at him, he gets his way. I stomp over to the passenger side to get in, but I feel him grab my arm and spin me around, pinning me to the car.

I look up at him and see that he's grinning. I glare at him. He ignores my look, and brings his lips to mine. I don't want to deal with his shit, so I try pushing him away. Instead of pushing, my fingers tangle in his shirt and pull him closer. I groan. Damn female hormones.

He presses himself against me, showing me how he's feeling at this moment. His lips trail their way up my neck, sending fire throughout my body. We need to stop before we give the few people out here a show. I push him away.

"Come on. We need to get to the station." he smirks at me.

"As you wish, Ms. Steele."

He opens the door for me and waits for me to get in. As he walks over to the driver's side, I turn on the radio and listen to what's going in the world today. I hear my company being mentioned. They are still talking about that damn fire. Rumors are spreading that it was because my company is losing money and that we could use the insurance. Fucking idiots. Others say that I have someone looking to get back at me. Who would want to fuck with me? I haven't done shit to anyone. I hate reporters, no offence to Kate, but they're fucking leeches. I guess I will up security later on. Luckily being back home, people aren't like that towards me. They treat me like Ana.

I give Christian directions to the police station. He has this look on his face that shows he's nervous. I don't want her to scare him or make him feel uncomfortable. He is going to be around the woman who destroyed his relationship with his family, and I want him to feel safe with me. I will kick her ass if she messes with him. I move my hand to his, that's lying on the arm rest, and take it in mine. I give it a gentle squeeze, and he looks over at me then back to the road.

"You know you don't have to see her." he looks at me confused. "You seem nervous." he chuckles quietly.

"It's not her." I look at him, confused. He sighs. "I'm meeting your father, a man who owns a gun. A man who can easily get rid of me." I surprise him by laughing loudly.

"Ray is going to mess with you, but that's only because he's a father. Don't be scared. If you want to get on his good side, talk about fishing and baseball." he grins, and nods his head.

Ten minutes later, we pull up to the station. I hop out of the car and run to Christian's side. He is surprised by the way I'm acting. I grab his hand and pull him towards the station. He opens the door for me, and we head inside. It looks busy today with all of the officers rushing everywhere. Everything looks out of control. I see David, my dad's best friend, sitting at his desk looking through papers. I ditch Christian and run over to him. He lifts his head and sees me. A big grin appears on his face and he stands up with his arms open for me. I run into his arms and hug him. David is like an uncle to me. I've known him since I was five and he always used to spoil me by taking me to the small store that was close to our house and get me prizes when Ray was working. He would always protect me.

"What are you doing here?" he asks me, and I notice him looking over me. I turn around and see Christian's leaning against the wall. Being patient. Perfect. "Who's that?" he narrows his eyes.

"I wanted to come surprise daddy, and be nice. That's Christian. He wanted to come with me." I wave Christian over. "Remember, be nice." I whisper. David just grumbles.

As Christian walks over to us, he gets attention from many of the female officers. I glare at them but they pay no attention to me. Don't be jealous Ana, that's not attractive. _I don't give a shit!_ He reaches us and raises his hand to David to shake.

"Christian Grey." David gives Christian a firm handshake.

"David Fletcher. I'm this girl's uncle." I see Christian smile.

"It's nice to meet you."

"I wish I could say the same." I gape at my uncle, but I hear Christian chuckle.

"I asked if you could be nice!" I snap. David shrugs.

"I never gave you an answer." he smirks. I roll my eyes.

"It's fine Ana." Christian says squeezing my hand.

I hear a commotion coming from the back. When I turn around, I see Ray bringing in this man who looks like he should be locked in a mental asylum. The man's hair is blonde and down to his shoulders. I look into his eyes and see nothing. It's like he is gone from this world and someone else has control over him. For his height, he looks average. The build of his body is surprising. He looks built, but Ray is still able to keep hold of him. I then realize, then, why. He's high.

I guess he feels my eyes on him, because he looks my way and grins. The smile sends shiver down my spine, and it's not the good kind either. It's the kind where you want to run and hide until you know that the person is gone. Christian pulls me behind him and glares at the man. The man glares back, and stops Ray from moving him. Ray looks shocked, but then realizes what's going on. He sees me, and his face pales. What's the matter?

Before Ray can do anything, the man slams his head back, hitting Ray in the face. Spinning around, he punches Ray in the stomach, causing him to fall to the ground and groan. I try to run over to him but Christian pushes me into David's arms. The man looks over at us, but eyes me. I feel myself start to sweat. He takes a step towards us, but I see Christian move quick and take him down. Keeping a knee in his back, Christian holds the man down. He then looks up and glares at the other officers.

"Instead of fucking standing there move your asses and get this piece of shit in a cell!" he snaps. I see a lady officer move quickly over to them, and tells Christian to follow her. Christian stands up, and pulls the guy with him. The man looks like he's in pain, but I realize it's because Christian has his arm twisted at an odd angle. "Can someone also help the officer that's down?!" he shouts. As he follows the woman officer to put the man away, I run over to Ray.

His nose looks broken, and blood is running from it. It also looks like he's going to be sporting a black eye. Ray opens his eyes and looks at me with confusion. I smile at him.

"You need to be more careful with these weirdos." he chuckles.

"What are you doing here?" he asks, as I help him up.

"I wanted to see you." That's one reason. He smiles.

"Well, thank you for the surprise baby girl." he hugs me and kisses my cheek. "Who in the hell was yelling at everyone?" he asks. Before I can answer, I feel Christian walk up behind me.

"This guy right here, Ray." I hear David say. Christian walks up beside me and holds his hand out to Ray.

"Christian Grey, sir." Christian says. Rays eyes widen.

"Christian Grey? Well, it's nice to meet you. Your chief talks about you a lot." I frown, and Ray notices. "I'm friends with the fire chief in Seattle. He talks very highly of you Christian." I watch Christian put his hands in his pockets, and shrug.

"I'm just doing my job."

"It seems like you had to do their jobs as well." Ray says, glaring at his department.

"Are you okay Ray?" Christian asks. Ray nods.

"I am fine. Thank you for taking care of that guy. He is dangerous." Christian nods.

"It's no problem." I look over at David and he is rolling his eyes. Oh brother, stop being a jealous bitch uncle David.

I need to ask him where Elena is. Should I tell him about what's going on? Would he not believe me or us? I don't want him getting upset with either me or Christian. It seems that Christian and him are already getting along. I ask dad where she is, but look over and see Christian tense up. Dad says she's at the house. Fucking figures. Dad tells us that we should go ahead and get our stuff put away at home and relax. He says he will be home in a few hours. I hug him and kiss his cheek.

Christian pulls me outside to the car, and asks me where to go. As I give him the directions I feel my blood start to boil. I can't get upset right now. I need to keep it together and try my best not to kick her ass.

It only takes us five minutes to get to my dad's house. I realize that it has a much more girly look to it. Christian looks over at me with a confused face. I shake my head in frustration. This woman will make my dad do fucking anything! I curse under my breath, and hop out of the car when Christian pulls into the driveway. He turns the car off, and gets out. He grabs our bags and we walk up onto the front porch. Christian kisses my cheek, and I feel myself calm instantly. I smile at him, and open the door.

It's very quiet when we walk inside. We look at each other probably thinking the same thing. Both of us are grateful she's not here. I tell Christian to follow me to the guest room. When we get to the door, we hear noises. I look at Christian with widened eyes, while he's glaring at the door. I take a deep breath, and turn the door knob. When I open the door, I'm speechless.

"WHAT. THE. FUCK!" I scream, as I hear a growl ripple through Christian.


	12. Chapter 12

What I find in front of me makes my body fill with anger. Christian is holding me by my arms so that I don't beat the living shit out of the two people on the bed, tangled in the dark blue sheets.

In between those sheets I see Elena and a man. I can't see the man's face, but it looks like he is trying to hide under the sheets to keep us from seeing. Elena sees my face and looks horrified. She better be. I can easily kick her fake ass. She looks over beside me and spots Christian. Her face then changes from a horrified look to an evil smile. I see from the side that Christian tenses. I notice that Elena is about to stand up. I spin Christian around, and tell him everything is okay. I then focus my eyes on the whore in front of me. She is standing, bare ass naked, in the middle of the room.

"Christian, I have missed you." she purrs. She is really pushing it.

"Shut the fuck up Elena. Who is the man you're cheating on my father with?" I ask, venom in my voice. She just shrugs. I stomp over to her and shove her away and pull the covers away from the man. When I see the man's face I feel my body freeze. I just turn around and walk out of the room, grabbing Christian's hand and pulling him with me.

I can't believe those two are sleeping together. How could they fucking do this to my family?! I hope this doesn't break my dad's heart. I know he loves Elena and that's what scares me. I haven't seen my dad cry since my mom left him. It took him a long time to recover from her finding someone else. David had to comfort him and crack as many stupid jokes as he could just to bring some other emotion to dad's eyes other than pain.

"Who was the person with Elena?" Christian asks me as we walk to the living room. I feel my teeth clench tightly together.

"My moms husband. Stephen Morton." he looks at me in shock. I just nod, because if I speak anymore I know I will explode.

"Are you going to tell your dad?" he asks.

"I don't know if he will believe me." I say exasperated. Christian gives me an evil smirk, lifting up his phone.

"I have evidence."

"How and when?"

"I didn't want you to have to go through the same thing I had to go through with my family, so I got the camera ready and while you were shoving Elena I turned around to get a picture of the idiots." I hug him.

"Thank you. I guess I have to tell my mom also." I rub a hand over my face. Christian kisses my forehead.

"It's okay baby. I will be by your side." I smile weakly at him.

I watch as Elena and Stephen come walking out and into the living room. They stop as soon as they see us. I glare at them, then turn my eyes to the piece of shit that thinks he's a man. I look him up and down in disgust. He finally snaps.

"You better not look at me that way little girl or I will take my damn company back and you will have nothing!" I laugh.

"You have already signed everything over to me you fucking idiot. You are not to be anywhere near _my_ company. If you are seen on the premises your ass will be taken out." he gapes at me.

"You can't do that!" he shouts.

"Yes I can. You should have thought before sleeping with a pedophile." I hiss. His eyes widen, and he turns to Elena who looks pale. "Don't fuck with me! Get out of this house and you better start packing your bags at moms house when I get back."

Before he can say anything, Christian walks over to him and grabs him by the color. Dragging him to the front door, Stephen is cursing and yelling. I watch as Christian opens the door, and when he does I see Ray. Keys in his hand, he looks shocked. We are all frozen in place as Ray takes in everyone's stance. He just rolls his eyes and mutters something under his breath. He tells Christian to get rid of the trash, and walks through the doors with a very happy Jasper. What the hell? I thought he was with Anderson. Ray sees my confusion and just grins.

"Christian asked if I could get him before he left the station." oh. He then turns to look at a nervous Elena. "I knew you were cheating on me, I just needed to know who. You had to pick my ex-wife's husband? You are such a damn whore." he chuckles.

"Don't forget pedophile." I say under my breath. I didn't know he heard me, but Ray looks at me in shock.

"What are you talking about Annie?" he asks. Oh, he looks pissed. I look up at Christian who has the look of fear on his face. Ray notices and looks at Elena with his fist balled tightly at his side.

"Get the fuck out of my house." he whispers.

"Baby, please!" she tries reaching for him, but Ray grabs her arm and drags her to the door and sends her on her way, just like Christian did with Stephen. Ray looks at Christian, and points to the couch.

As we all get comfortable in the living room, Ray asks Christian to explain to him what I meant by pedophile. As Christian explain everything and what happened between him and Elena, I take notice in Ray's posture. He is very tense and looks uncomfortable. Christian then goes onto explain things with him and his family and how they don't believe him in the situation. That pisses Ray off.

Ray gets up and starts pacing the floor, shouting and yelling. He is asking questions that not even Christian can answer, but I think Ray knows that but he has no filter at the moment. He is saying bad things about Christian's parents, but notices the sadness falling off of Christian and tries to comfort him. Christian just gives Ray a sad smile.

"What are we going to do about Stephen? I know I have to tell mom." Ray sighs.

"I will go with you to Seattle and help you."

"Stay away from Christian's parents dad."

"No promises." he grumbles.

"I'm going to get someone to watch her and see what she does on her free time besides fuck Stephen. I want to see if she is still messing with teenagers." The thought of it makes me sick.

"So I'm guessing this is why you two actually came." Ray smirks. I give him an innocent smile.

"I don't know what you are talking about." he just laughs.

"Come on you two. Let's order in and relax. I'm happy to finally be rid of that plastic barbie doll." That causes Christian and me to laugh. Jasper just snorts and hops on the couch.

I hope my mom takes the news like Ray does. I don't want to see her broken because when she's broken, I'm broken. I am going to ruin Stephen's name, no matter what I have to do.


	13. Chapter 13

Christian and I decided to head for the town gym after the incident. I have this urge to punch something and I know that means I have to keep my distance from Christian and Ray's annoying ass. They have been too happy, and I don't know why. It's not like that fucking bitch is locked up.

I wonder if Elena will go and ask the Grey's for a favor. They would do anything for her so it seems likely. Maybe she will go and try staying with them. That makes my blood boil even more. I feel Christian take my hand in his. I look over at him, and he has a frown covering his beautiful features.

"What's wrong?" he asks.

"How are you and Ray so relaxed right now? She's not even in prison. How can you possibly be happy?" he just smiles at me.

"Knowing that your father believed me was all it took to make me calm down. It's nice to know that a parent actually believes me."

"Of course he believes you. I think Ray might even want to keep you." he chuckles.

"Well, I'm not going anywhere." he places a kiss on my hand, and turns off the engine.

As we hop out of the Audi, Christian walks over and wraps an arm around my waist. I place a kiss on his shoulder and lead us into the gym. It's not very busy today. I see some of the townspeople and when they spot us walking in they wave. We wave back.

Christian is wearing a pair of black basketball shorts and a white t-shirt. He looks so Damn good. The way those shorts hang off his hips.. Wake up Steele! I pulled on some shorts and a t-shirt as well. I usually where just my sports bra and shorts, but I know that would piss Christian off. Not that I care. Okay, I do. I am really starting to like Christian, but ever since Trey I don't want a relationship. I am annoyed with myself right now.

I tell Christian I'm going to the treadmill. He nods and walks over to the punching bag. As I walk to the treadmills, I watch Christian put on a pair of gloves before he starts slamming his fist into the bag. I can see the muscles in his back tighten every time he goes to punch. On instinct, I lick my lips. I shake the thoughts away and climb onto a treadmill. I start going at a slow pace, then after a minute I kick it up to a fast walk. I keep pressing the button to raise the speed but I'm already going the full ten.

No matter how fast I run it feels like it will always reach me. It meaning my emotions. It's hard to escape from them when you think you can't rid yourself of them. It's possible to get rid of these memories, but something inside me is telling me to keep them. I don't know why but it's irritating the hell out of me.

I have been running for the past twenty minutes and decide that it's time for a break. I pull the key off the treadmill to turn it off and hop down. I turn to where I left Christian and see that he's not there. Where did he go? I start looking around the room, and notice no one is in here. Christian wouldn't leave me, would he? As I start to walk outside to see if the car is here, I hear cheering. I look through the glass wall on the other side of the room and see a crowd of people circling the arena. There are two men fighting while some woman makes sure which will tap out first.

One man goes to kick at the other, but the man grabs the other's ankle, twisting it, making the man flip onto the ground. The other man jumps on top of him and uses his knees to pin the man's shoulders down. He uses his hands to hold the man's head in a lock, causing the other man to cry out in pain. I see the man laying down on the ground trying to tap out. When his hand slams on the ground quickly, the man on top let's him go.

The winner runs his fingers through his hair, moving it away from his eyes. Christian. I should have known. I walk inside the room and walk up to the arena. I notice that his shirt is off, and he has a bloody lip. He looks so damn hot right now. Really? Get your mind out of the gutter!

Christian sees me standing at the front of the arena. He jumps over the rope, and lands his feet on the ground with grace. He is too perfect. Walking over to me, he pulls me in his arms. I feel eyes burning in the back of my head. I turn around and see the girls I went to highschool with gaping at us. Yeah you whores, I can get a man like Christian. Now back the fuck up. I turn back to Christian.

"Do you want to grab a shower here?" he asks me, putting a stray hair behind my ear. I shrug.

"Might as well. Let's go get our clothes out of the car."

"I'll go get them for you. Be right back."

"I'll be in the showers, and don't follow me in. Girls are separate from guys locker rooms." he pouts. I shoo him away.

"Fine." he grumbles while stopping away.

I make my way for the girls locker rooms. I think I still have a locker here with all my things in it. I walk in, and go to the showers. I pick the one in the far back. I walk over to it, and step in. I strip out of my clothes, and throw them on the bench in the hallway. I start up the shower. It feels so good, especially after freezing in those wet clothes. I see soap, and lather it up in my hands. I start washing my neck, and arms. I move my hands to my breast, and relax. I move my hands over my stomach, and then back up to my breast. I let the water wash off the soap, so I go to washing my legs. I start with my thighs, and go down. I sigh with pleasure. I am staying in here. It's so warm. I feel hands run over my ass.

I stand up quickly, and turn around. A naked Grey, is standing in front of me. I cover my breast. "Hey! You may be sex on legs, but that doesn't mean a free invitation." I snap. He grins.

"Sex on legs?" he says, walking towards me. I walk back into the corner.

"Sorry. I was thinking of someone else."

"Sure you were." he says, both of his hands are on both sides of face. I gulp. He gets closer to my face. I look at his lips. "So, you would say no if I tried to fuck you right now." I nod. He gets closer to my face, but instead of kissing me he moves his head to the side. He takes my earlobe into his mouth, and sucks on it. He then bites down. I gasp. I can't do this with him in the girls locker room.

He moves his face back to mine, and slips his tongue into my mouth. Just give in Ana. I suck on his tongue. He moves his hands, and slides them down my body. He gets to my ass, pulling me against him.

"Fuck.." I squirm. His erection is sliding against my stomach.

"Give in yet?" I grab his dick, and squeeze it. He groans.

"No. I want you to beg me."

"So, if I beg you, we can fuck?" I nod. He shakes his head. "Not going to happen." he grins.

He picks me up, and I wrap my legs around his waist. He runs his hand between my thighs, and slips a finger between my folds.

"Tell me, Ana, are you soaking wet from the shower? Or are you turned on by the way I'm touching you?" I close my eyes, and grind on his hand. "So, the latter." he adds a second finger, and moves them in a come hither motion. I whimper.

"Just let me fuck you. You will feel so much better." he says, running his tongue between my breast. He removes his fingers. I feel his dick running between my thighs.

"Fuck it." I grab his hair, and bring his mouth to mine. I wrap my legs tighter around his waist. He groans, and slips into me. I bite my lip. He's so big, I feel myself building already. He runs his nose along my neck.

"You are so damn tight. I can already feel you squeezing my dick." he says, biting down.

He starts moving, holding me against the wall. I move my hips with his. Fuck, he feels so good.

We move faster, and I feel my body heating up. I look him in the eyes. So Damn beautiful.

His face moves to my breast. Nibbling his way down to my nipple. Taking it into his mouth, he sucks. He then bites down. I'm about to cum, until I hear footsteps, and chatting. I bite my lip to keep from laughing. Christian notices, and grins. He slams into me over and over. He has to cover my mouth, to hide my moans. I almost there. He bites my shoulder, and I finally let go. I feel myself milking his dick. He puts his face in the crook of my neck. I can feel him groaning.

We calm down from our high. He stands me up. He looks so smug. I put my hand on my hip. I stick my tongue at him. His grin widens. He is about to kiss me again until I hear two women talking. We look at each other. I nod, smiling.

We sit on the ground, my legs over his. I feel so comfortable being naked.

"How the fuck did she get someone like that?" that voice sounds very familiar.. It's Valerie, one of the mean girls I went to highschool with.

"They're probably not even dating. He most likely feels sorry for her and just stands by her to make her feel better about herself." that's Olivia. I look at Christian and raise an eyebrow. He rolls his eyes.

"Poor guy, I bet she won't even fuck him. Remember how she was with Trey?" I grit my teeth.

"I bet she's still a virgin. Probably the reason why Trey cheated on her ass." Christian starts rubbing my shoulders. I look up at him and see sympathy in his eyes. I shrug. That is most likely why he cheated on me. I didn't fuck him til we dated for over a year.

"Maybe I should try and help that guy out. A man like that needs someone who can satisfy him." watch it Val..

"I think he's still here, maybe you can ask him out." I hear Olivia point out.

"I think I might do that." I feel Christian shiver. I chuckle and stand up.

Christian looks me up and down, reaching his hand out to grab my eyes, but I smack it away. He is pouting again, but I ignore him and walk out to where the girls are standing at the sinks. They look shocked when they see my naked form and look at me in disgust. I ignore Val's look and cross my arms.

"That man that you were just talking about is mine. Got it?" I snap.

"I call bullshit. He just feels sorry for your ass." Val hisses. They both glare at me until their eyes widen as they look over me. Both their mouths are agape. Hands slide onto my shoulders.

"If you ladies don't mind, I would like to go back and fuck my girl without any interruptions." Christian says simply. They don't say anything, just stare at Christian. I chuckle.

He throws me over his shoulder, and takes me back to the shower. We step in, and he slides me down his body. He looks at me grinning.

"Did you really have to do that?" I ask running my hands along his chest. He shrugs.

"Did you want that girl to walk up to me and start flirting?" I shake my head. "I didn't either. Now hopefully she will stay away from me and will stop saying this awful shit about you. It's a win win situation." I roll my eyes.

"Well?" he looks at me, confused. "Are you going to fuck me or not?" with a wicked grain, he spins me around and bends me over.

"Put your hands on the wall." I do as I'm told and in one swift move, he fills me. I moan.

This is going to be a great shower..


	14. Chapter 14

Christian and I still haven't gave up. We had to turn off the shower because it was getting cold. We are on the floor of the shower making out. I feel like a teenager. I laugh, sitting up. He grins at me.

"What's on your mind."

"I feel like a teenager doing this." he chuckles.

"Trust me, I don't mind." he winks. I giggle.

He pulls me back on top of him. I'm sitting on his stomach. He holds me by my hips.

"Loving this view." he smirks. I roll my eyes.

"Pervert."

"It's called being a guy, baby." he pulls my mouth back to his.

"I like your manliness." he grins against my mouth. "Only because your Dick is apart of this."

"I don't know if I should be offended." we both laugh and go back to our fun.

All of us are getting on the plane back to Seattle. Ray is like me when it comes to heights, so both of us are sitting on the outside with the window shade down. Christian is laughing at us and we're to scared to snap at him. Jasper is doing better this trip and fell right asleep as soon as we were in the air. Christian calms Ray down a bit and they start talking about fishing. Of course. While they chat I'm trying to keep myself from hyperventilating.

In a short time, we land in Seattle. Ray is tense right now, and I know it's because of the whole mom situation. I just really hope mom doesn't break down. Stephen controls her and I know that's what gets to her.

I drive us to my house and show Ray the guest bedroom. While he gets situated I go and change into something more comfortable before we figure something out. As I'm changing into my yoga pants, I hear my door open then shut. I turn around and see Christian leaning against the door, watching me.

"You know it's kind of creepy constantly watching someone."

"I'm not watching anyone, I'm watching that perfect ass of yours." he says, walking over to me. I back away from him, trying to keep him away.

"We can't, my dad's here."

"So the shower was fine, where everyone could hear your moans echo off the walls." I feel my face turn red. "That's what I thought." he chuckles.

"This is my dad, though, it's weird." he shrugs.

"I can wait."

"Can you?" I smirk.

"Oh no baby, you shouldn't be asking me that question." he says in a husky whisper. I think my legs just turned into jello.

Christian wraps his arm around my waist, pulling me closer to him. He brings a hand to my face, running his thumb against my cheek. I look into his eyes and see a strong emotion that I can't make out. He lowers his face down to mine and captures my lips. Gliding his tongue across my lower lip and pulling it between his, sucking softly. I sigh as he pulls away. He has a smug smile on his face.

I pout and slap his arm as he walks away laughing. Teasing ass. He leaves the room, and I get finished changing. When I walk out, I trip over Jasper. I fall on my hands and knees and when I look up, Jasper starts licking me in the face. I push him away and stand up.

"You almost made me break my neck, Jasper." he snorts. Little butt.

I walk into the living room and see Christian and Ray talking quietly. Why are they being so quiet.

"What did I miss?" I ask, walking to sit in the recliner.

"We were talking about his family." I eye him cautiously.

"Don't talk to his family dad. We don't want anymore trouble than there is already going to be."

"Annie, they need to know the truth. Especially now that the woman is living with his parents." I look at him shocked. He smirks. "You're not the only one who has people."

"Well, let's go see mom first. Afterwards, we can go talk to the Grey's." I look at Christian. "Is that okay with you?"

"As long as my grandparents trust me, I don't care. Today is usually when they have family dinners. I don't think we should bother them."

"They will be all together. I think it's perfect!" I cut my eyes at my dad. "Annie, if you didn't see me for five years wouldn't you take the opportunity?" I stay quiet. "We are going to see them and that's final."

"Okay Mr. Bossypants." Christian chuckles. "Let's head over to mom's place. If we don't go now, we won't be able to make it to the Grey's."

We leave Jasper here, and get into the car. As we make our way to mom's , Ray is antsy. He keeps squirming in his seat or bouncing his leg up and down. It's been several years since mom and Ray have seen each other. Ray has built himself up ever since she had, and he keeps his focus at the gym or station. I guess Elena sucked at being a wife. Mom on the other hand looks like she did when she left him. Except for the dark circles under her eyes from the stress Stephen is causing her. She doesn't wear any of the fancy clothes he buys her unless she has company with his friends or when he wants her to look better.

Last time Stephen told my mom she needed to dress better for him, I almost went ballistic. He is always mean to her but makes up for it by spending more time with her. I don't understand why she hasn't left him yet. I just she doesn't go into another depression.

We pull up to mom's and Stephen's home, and I spot Stephen's car in the driveway. He better be packing like I told him to. Once we are all out of the car, I notice that Ray keeps scratching the back of his neck or rubbing a hand over his face. I walk over to him and squeeze his hand.

"Would you calm down?" I chuckle.

"I don't like it when your mom is upset Ana. All I can think about is her crying over that piece of shit."

"Would you rather us not tell her?" he groans.

"Alright, fine. Let's get this over with." he grumbles.

I walk up to the door and ring the doorbell. The sound of footsteps come clicking towards the door. We'll, I know Stephen can't wear heels, so it must be mom. As soon as mom opens the door I see a huge smile on her delicate features. She takes in all of us around her, and her eyes stop on Ray. She walks over to him and wraps her arms around him. I watch Ray's eyes widen in shock, but he finally hugs her back.

Mom pulls away from him and looks at us all. She looks really beautiful today. Her hair is up in a bun and she's barely wearing any makeup. She has on her favorite pair of jeans and she's sporting a blue t-shirt. I see that she's only wearing her socks. I hold back a giggle.

"What are all of you doing here?" she asks surprised. She looks at me. "Usually you call before coming over." I rub my arm awkwardly.

"Do you mind if we come in?" she hesitates.

"Um, well, Stephen isn't feeling well right now. I don't want you to worry or get sick." she says too sweetly. I narrow my eyes. She's lying.

"Maybe we can help you. He did know we were coming." she starts shaking her head, but I stop her. "What's wrong mom?"

She doesn't answer, only turns around to head back into the house. We all just stand there but hear her shouting something.

"You coming in or not? We aren't cooling down the neighborhood." she shouts.

We all quickly walk inside, and Ray shuts the door behind him. I watch mom walk into the living room. When I step around the corner, I'm surprised at what I see. Stephen is lying on the ground, unconscious.

I look over at Ray and Christian. Christian is walking over to Stephen and checking his pulse, while Ray has a big grin on his face. I slap his arm, but that causes his smile to grow. Mom is just sitting on the couch eating chips, while watching TV.

"What the hell happened mom?" I ask her. She ignores my question and holds up a chip.

"I always had to hide when I ate these. It always pissed him off when I ate something high in calories."

"It's good that you are not hiding, but what happened?" mom shrugs.

"I kicked his ass." she says simply. "He told me he cheated on me with Elena, and apologized. He said I should be grateful he didn't leave me." she rolls her eyes. "The man may have started that company but he's a complete idiot. He couldn't even defend himself against a woman." she scoffs.

I look at where Stephen lays. His face is already starting to bruise. His lip is busted just like his eye. As he lays curled up in a ball, Christian gets up telling us that he's just unconscious. So, my mom took this better than I thought she would. Kind of. Her knuckles are bleeding and bruised, but there's not a hair out of place on her. I look at dad.

"Did you teach her that?"

"I have no idea what you are talking about." he says innocently. I roll my eyes.

"I thought I would have to kick his ass myself, Carla." she smirks at Ray.

"Yeah, like I would let you have all the fun." I hear Christian chuckle.

"I thought we would be here trying to comfort you, but that doesn't seem to be the case." I tell Carla.

"I always kept myself prepared, because I knew he would cheat on me. I just had to get a hit in." I gape at her.

"I guess we can go straight to the Grey's home now." I say to Ray and Christian, still confused.

"Can I come? I don't want to be here when this one wakes up." she asks. I look back at Christian, he nods.

"Sure, but we'll have to fill you in on some of the details you'll be hearing later on."

She grabs her shoes, and follows us to the car. Her and Ray sit in the back talking to each other, while Christian and I sit up front. I hear my mom giggle and that makes me look over at Christian, who is holding back a laugh. I wonder if this will bring Carla and Ray close to each other again. Even if they're not together they can at least be friends. Right?

On the way to the Grey manor, Christian explains the situation to my mom. Saying that my mom is an understatement. She's furious at the Grey's, but most of her anger is thrown at Elena. Telling us that none of this would have happened if it were for that slut. We all listen in shock as we listen to her go on a rampage, and pissed that Ray would stay with her if he knew she was cheating. Ray just listened to her, and didn't utter a word. Smart man.

Carla is talking to Christian now, after seeing the pain etched on his face, and explains to him that his parents love him. Christian tries to deny it, but mom isn't backing down. She starts telling him that it's hard to believe anything without evidence. She is pissed at the Grey's, and tells him that every parent should believe their child over a situation like this, but says that his family might be different from others.

Christian tells us all about Carrick Grace. He explains how Grace was the doctor who saved his life from the hell he was in. Then, he goes on to tell us how Carrick fought to get him adopted as fast as possible so that he wouldn't have to life in the foster care for long. Christian really admires them for everything, and that's why he's upset. He ruined the Grey name.

I snap at him and tell him to not think like that. He's saved so many lives just like Grace has, and gotten people pulled out of risky situations just like Carrick. He smiles a little when I say that. I squeeze his hand.

We pull of to Bellevue and reach the Grey's beautiful home. Holy shit, and I thought my place was nice. This place is a mansion. Several cars are parked outside the home and I park behind one of them. I look over and Christian and see that he's gripping the armrest tightly. His knuckles are turning white. I grab his chin and turn his face towards me, making him look me in the eye.

"We are here for you okay?" he nods. "Do you have the evidence?" he nods again. "Let's go everyone."

We all hop out of the car, Ray is gently helping Carla out. I hold back a grin as I watch them. Christian walks over to me and grabs my hand. I don't know where mine and his relationship is going, but I want this to work. I am already feeling close to him, and the great part about it is that both of my parents care for him deeply.

I walk us, well I drag Christian, to the front door. Christian presses the doorbell and we wait to see who opens the door. I hear the clicking of heels as they get closer.

A girl opens up the door. She has black hair that touches her shoulders. Her face shows beautiful brown eyes that show light to them, and the grin makes us feel at ease. When she sees Christian, everything changes.

The light in her eyes is gone, and the smile vanishes. Pain crosses her delicate features. She goes to speak, but instead, looks like a fish.

"What are you doing here?" she chokes. "You know you can't be here without everything going to hell."

"I'm sorry Mimi." I hear him sob. A tear slides down her cheek. She runs into his arms, causing his eyes to widen in shock. He doesn't wait though, because he lets go of my hand and wraps his arms around her.

"Why haven't you came to see me?" she snaps at him, pulling away where she can see him.

"I wasn't allowed near you. No one wants me around. You know the reason." she rolls her eyes, and buries her face in his chest.

"Because of Elena? I tried to tell them that you were telling the truth, but they told me to leave it alone. Mom and dad were so close to getting a divorce and still are. I don't know what to do." she cries.

"Shh, calm down Mimi. You knew I wasn't lying?" he pulls her away.

"They way Elena eyed you all the time, I knew you weren't. Only an idiot can't see it. Why are you guys here?" I look at her this time.

"Elena cheated on my dad, and we have evidence. We're going to trick her." Mia looks shocked.

"We were told that she was being the one cheated on, and she said Ray was abusing her."

"I'll fucking show her abusing." Carla growls. We all laugh.

"Well, we're having dinner. You will have our attention. Come on."

We walk through the door and ray shuts it behind him. The inside is even better than the outside. It's so beautiful. As we walk down the entrance hall, I see pictures covering the wall. I notice Christian in some of them. There is a picture where he looks around eight, and he has the big grin on his face, showing where he lost a tooth. I pick it up, and look at Christian. He is blushing.

"Why would they still have pictures of me if they despise me?" he whispers to himself.

"I don't know, but you are absolutely adorable in this picture." he looks over my shoulder and chuckles.

"I was finally opening up to them and to be honest, that was my first smile in the house. Grace told me the story about the tooth fairy and I was fascinated from the start."

I notice how he is smirking or smiling in his pictures, but I see a picture where he's with the whole family but he looks upset. No smile anywhere. As the years pass through the photos, I notice that his smile is completely vanishing. Like the life has been sucked away.

"How old were you when you took this photo?" I point to the family portrait.

"Fifteen."

"Is this after Elena started abusing you?" he nods.

"I'm going to fucking kill her." Mia says. We all look at her.

"Let us talk to the family first, and then you'll have your chance." she pouts, but starts walking to a dining room.

Everyone notices Mia walk in and smiles. We haven't walked through yet, and we're waiting for her to get settled. I spot Elena sitting by Grace. On her other side, I see a young man who is focusing way to hard on his plate. He has black hair, and it looks like he shaved today. I can't see his eyes, but I notice how his eyelashes fan over his cheeks.

"Who was at the door sweetheart?" Grace asks.

Before she can answer all of us walk through the doorway. They all look at us in shock. Elliot looks pissed and that's when I spot Kate sitting by him. We wave weakly at each other. Christian's grandparents are grinning, and as I look at Elena she has gone pale. I want to run over there and knock her through the wall.

Elliot stands up, and glares at Christian.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" he growls. I see Elena relax. Kate tries putting a hand on his arm to calm him but he shakes it off. Before I can say anything, Christian speaks up.

"I came here to give you the damn hint that I was telling the truth." he says to Elliot. Elliot looks surprised, but his anger grows.

"Why should we listen to you when you obviously don't respect people but yourself?"

"For once in your life, Elliot, shut the fuck up and listen. I'm tired of you listening to everyone else besides your own goddamn brother!" Christian growls. Elliot tries to speak up again, but Christian stops him. "You know the time that Elena was covered in bruises, the time that sent Lincoln away? Lincoln beat the shit out of her because he found us in bed together when I was sixteen, Damn it!" he shouts. I see Grace sobbing quietly.

"Don't you think it's odd how Elena came here for help when that happened? Lincoln can't even defend himself because he disappeared. Isn't that a coincidence?" Elliot stays quiet. He looks upset. "I don't want your fucking pitty, though. I want you to know the truth." he nods to Ray.

"So, I've been told that Elena made up a story about me abusing her. I don't man handle my women, first of all. Second, she's the one who cheated on me." I watch Christian toss the phone to Carrick. Carrick looks miserable. He looks at the phone and shakes his head. He walks over to Christian and hands it back to him.

Grace and Carrick look at one another. They both look and than what they are. Dark circles lie under their eyes. When you look at them closely, you can see the pain, sorrow, and grief that they're still going through. They don't look like parents who would doubt their son, but then again looks can be deceiving.

"Elena." Christian says. "Why don't you tell them about the boy sitting by you. He's the reason I beat the shit out of Elena. He is at the age of consent right now, but he was fourteen the last time I saw him. Except Elena was naked on top of him." he spits. The boy looks up at Christian, and looks scared.

Grace looks at Christian, tears finally falling free from her eyes. She is shaking and I watch Carrick wrap his arm around her.

"Leave Christian." she chokes. Everyone looks at her in shock, except Elena. Elena has a smug smile covering her face. I look at Christian and he is looking at her, questions fill his features. A dark shadow finally darkens his features.

"You fucking knew." he whispers. She nods. "If you knew, why push me away?" he asks. She looks at Elena.

Christian walks over to Elena, and grabs her arm, and pulls her out of her seat. Dragging her down the hall, he opens the front door and pushes her outside. She starts screaming, but he slams the door in her face and locks it. We all stand frozen in place, shocked at Christian's behavior. He walks back in and looks straight at his parents. They look terrified and suddenly Grace lets out the loud cry.

"Christian, no! Why did you do that?" she sobs loudly.

"Mom, do you still not believe him?" Mia says shocked.

"That's the point Mia! I wasn't allowed to believe him! Now everything is ruined!" she yells at her daughter, quickly getting up and running out of the room. Mia looks shocked. She looks at Carrick, who has his face in his hands.

"Dad, what's going on?" Elliot asks. Kate is rubbing a hand over Elliott back. Carrick s eyes are beginning to water.

"We had to stay away from Christian. Elena said if we went anywhere near him or showed that we wanted something to do with him, she would have him killed." he looks up at Christian. "Trust me, we believed you from the beginning. Grace and I didn't even believe her at first when she said that but she shown us photos taken of you at random times. There was even a photo of you when you were picking Mia up at school. She then called the man who is trained to watch you, and he described everything you were doing at that time. Before you ask why we never called or anything else, she's having everything that we have tracked." Carrick looks very tired.

Holy shit. I thought his parents were just being complete idiots, but instead it turns out they did this to protect him. Wow, to say I'm shocked is not even close to what I feel. I look at Christian and I see him look at Carrick in shock. Hell, don't worry baby, I am too.

"Carrick, I can have security look into everything and since Ray already has someone on Elena I can find people to protect all of you and find the person following Christian."

"That's too much, hunny. I want my son safely back in my life, but I don't want to take anything from you."

"How about this, since everything in your home is being tracked, I pay for everything and you can pay me back if that makes you feel better?" his eyes actually brighten at the thought, and I see hope fill his face.

"Okay, I can do that." he gets up and walks over to Christian. He looks at him and seems like he's looking for an answer. I watch as Christian nods, and Carrick hugs him tightly. I watch Carrick sob into Christian's chest. "I know you thought we hated you, but we just wanted to protect you. Knowing that she raped our baby boy was hard enough." he sobs.

Christian just holds his dad in his arms. Letting him get all of the pain out. At least for Christian, he could tell me, Ray and Carla. But Grace and Carrick had to keep it amongst themselves. No wonder their marriage is at risk. I look to Ray and Carla. They're both looking at me, and I know why. Seeing another child and parent being broken down and finally finding their way back to the light can cause a wave of emotion throughout your whole body.

I wonder what Grace is doing. She shouldn't be alone when she feels like this. I turn down the hall where Grace ran and see her in the living room, sitting quietly on the couch. The fireplace is lit, and she just stares blankly into the flames. I see that her eyes are swollen and her mascara is running.

She ignores me as I walk in, her face focused on the flame. The light is bouncing off the walls and her fair skin. I can't see any emotion on her face. After a few minutes of staring off, she finally speaks.

"When I saw him at the fundraiser, I thought we already ruined the plan. Luckily Elliot had the anger built up to make him think otherwise about us." she sighs. "Seeing him on that stage, playing with those kids, I thought we did the right thing. We did do the right thing. At least I thought we did. He's grown into a strong young man, and we weren't apart of any of it. I don't like seeing my baby boy upset with me, Anastasia. I just keep letting him down, and that's not something I want to do to him." she sobs into her hands. My heart constricts.

"You were part of that Grace. Christian admires you and Carrick, and if you didn't save him he wouldn't be with us today. Do you know how important you are to him?" I ask her. She looks at me for a minute, and turns her face back to the fire. She whispers something, that I can barely hear.

"If something happens to my boy, I won't be able to cope. Knowing that he was still alive all these years was the only thing to keep me going on." she closes her eyes. "I can't lose him."

"And you won't." I tell her.


	15. Chapter 15

Christian walks out to the living room. He looks as if he's trying to find someone. And he is. When he notices his mom and me sitting on the couch, he walks over to us and grabs his mom's hand. He pulls his arms and she starts to cry.

I watch the scene in front of me. That's not my Christian. He looks tense and upset. Lost in his own world. I look over them and see my parents. They don't look like they give a shit if his parents were being threatened. They could have at least told their son. Could have kept him closer. That's why there's fire in their eyes.

Christian grabs his mother's hand and pulls her back to the dining room. It's quiet. Everyone is in their own little world as if they fucked up. Especially Elliot. He did fuck up. They all did. Even Mia.

Christian let's go of his mother and tells her to go sit down. He looks as if he's going to be sick. I walk over to him and grab his hand. He looks at me and gives me a small smile, but that causes a small sob to escape his beautiful lips.

Mom and dad walk over to us and try to comfort Christian. It almost helps but only a fraction. I look up and see Kate looking at us. Pain feels her eyes. She looks at Elliot and discreetly grits her teeth.

Christian looks up and looks at everyone. Taking a breath, he finally decides to speak. "After all these years you've finally decided to tell me and that's only because I got it out of you." he says quietly. "You turned my brother against me." he looks at Elliot. "You've kept me apart from my baby sister." his eyes fall on Mia. She looks upset. "She wanted to be with me. My grandparents wanted to be with me even though this shit happened, but not you." he looks back at Elliot. "Now even you. What happened to family comes first? What happened to you'd always be there for me?"

"You should have told me this shit from the beginning so we could handle it together instead of being around a goddamn woman who raped your son. A woman who is going to kill me. Right now, though, I honestly couldn't give a fuck if she did because it's not like you guys care." I watch his face grow in anger. "I just don't care anymore." he whispers, closing his eyes.

"Christian, please don't say that." I watch as Grace pleads with him.

"Why do you fucking care mom?"

"Please, I just wanted what was best for you." she sobs.

"Best for me was telling me the truth. We could have done something about it." he snaps. Carrick wraps his arms around Grace.

"Christian, it was my fault. Blame me. She didn't want to hide it from you." Carrick says. Grace looks at Carrick in shock.

"Would you shut up. This man wanted to try and get her locked up some way and try to find the assassin but I threatened him with divorce if he did it. I couldn't risk you getting hurt." we all look at her in shock.

"I'm done. At least I know the truth now." Christian runs a thumb over my hand. "You were my saviors. Even though you did this I will always look up to you." he sighs. "Let's go." Ray walks to the table and presses his hands down.

"Never keep your child in the dark. No matter what the situation is. When they find out, it will upset them in every way possible." he explains. I love my dad. "What really pisses me off with what you did is that there is someone out there to kill him and you didn't hire protection. You have the money. No excuse in the goddamn book will make me understand that bullshit." he turns away and walks back towards us. The Greys are silent.

I look at my mom and see that her arms arms are crossed. She's just staring out the window.

I hear the sound of a chair sliding back. I look away from my dad and notice Kate walking towards us. She looks pissed. Fuck, I ruined dinner with her meeting the parents.

"I'm sorry for ruining the whole meeting the parents things." she shakes her head.

"I don't want to be around them. I don't want to be around Elliot. I can't watch this shit anymore. Come on Christian, let's get you out of here." I raise my eyebrows in surprise. Kate is leaving Elliot?

I look over at Elliot. His head is down. He is looking down at his hands. I notice fingernail marks on his palm and that blood is showing. He shouldn't have believed Elena then.

I watch Christian walk over to the boy. He taps on his shoulder, causing the boy to jump, he looks up at him. Christian nods toward us.

"Let's get you home to your parents. I know you haven't seen them in awhile." I hear Christian whisper. The boy stands.

"I wasn't allowed to. Thanks for helping me." the boy sighs.

"Let's just get you home."

They walk toward us. "Let's all head home." he looks back at his family. "I still love you." he says before we start heading down the hallway.

"Do you feel better?" I ask him. He shakes his head.

"No, but it I'm glad they know how I feel about the situation." he sighs.

"We'll be here for you Christian. Don't worry." dad says.

"Thanks Ray." he smiles.

They head out the door, and walk to the car. Kate asks if she can ride with us since Elliot brought her here. I don't know why she asked because she knows the answer. I always say yes to her. She's my fucking sister.

As we walk to the car, I hear gravel being pushed aside and grunting. Next I hear screaming. My eyes widen. We all spin around and that's when I realize that moms missing. We all try to find where the noise is coming from, but it gets quiet. Then there's another scream.

"You fucking bitch!" I hear my mom shout. "You think you can fucking try that shit with me?" she shouts.

"Get the fuck off me!" Elena..

"You fucking wanted this you damn pedophile!"

We start running towards the voices. We follow through a gravel path that lead to a stone staircase. We run down it, but when we reach the bottom no sight of them. The shouting gets louder though.

Christian points to the boathouse. We run down the grass hill, and see mom beating the shit out of Elena. We also take notice that the rest of the Greys are here. They see us.

"We are giving her the pleasure of beating the shit out of Elena. She did fuck her husband." Mia says. We all burst out into laughter.

Mom doesn't let up. Elena has blood running down her face, but I watch as she takes a punch to my mom's jaw but that pisses mom off more. I watch Elena's eyes shine with anger as they fall onto the Greys.

"Now!" she screams, kneeing my mom in the stomach, causing my mom to grunt and fall over. Elena runs towards the house.

"What the fuck!" Kate growls going after her.

Before she can a noise erupts, causing all of us to still. The noise of a gunshot.

I watch as all of the Grey's eyes fall onto us. I look over at my dad and see my dad holding his breath by the way his chest has risen and stopped. I look over and see my mom. Her hand is over her mouth, and her eyes are wide with fear. My eyes travel to Kate I see her on her knees… holding Christian's head in her lap. I choke.

I hear Ray calling 911. The shadows of everyone's bodies appear around him. I look at him.

Blood is forming around his chest as he lies there. Is he dying? He can't die. He just fixed everything with his family. This can't happen. His eyes are shut, but a small smile is formed on his lips. He wanted this. I don't though.

"Christian? You need to open your eyes. You need to stay with us." I run my hand against his cheek.

"What's the point Ana." he whispers, scrunching his eyes in pain.

"Because you have people who love you." I tell him.

"Do I?" he asks, opening his eyes. I hear the ambulance in the distance. I nod at Ray, he gets up and jogs to get them.

"Yes you stubborn man. We all do." he gives me a small smile.

"You love me?"

"Yes, I do. I need you to stay with me so you can say it back. Okay?" he dozed off before I could finish the sentence though. "Goddammit Christian!" I shout.

I hear sobbing fill the silence around us. I look us and see Ray and the paramedics run down the hill. We all have to move out of the way so they're able to get him on and strapped in. As the get him quickly up the hill, they rush him into the ambulance and start pushing air into his lungs.

The paramedics don't waste time and quickly shut the doors and rush to the hospital. I watch Grace run into the house. Mia has red blotchy red circles around her eyes.

Before we can get into our cars, Grace comes running back out.

"I called the hospital and had them get the O. R set up. They will be waiting for him. Let's get going." she says rushing into one of the cars.

We all climb into our cars and speed to the hospital, praying that Christian is okay.


	16. Chapter 16

**Anastasia**

The waiting room is full of people waiting for news on Christian. Christian's family is here, Ray, Carla, Kate, and me. As soon as someone found out from the fire department, the whole department rushed over. When I say the whole department, I mean the _whole_ department. Even people from other departments have came to see what is happening. They want to make sure he's okay.

Some people had to sit on the floors and others had to stand. I watched as a few of the guys panicked as they rushed into the waiting room. Some of the guys and women were upset and shed a few tears.

Ray called the police and told them the situation. Three stations were out looking for Elena and the man helping her. Some of the officers came down to the hospital and wanted to check on Christian as well. I was wondering why until they said that he helped capture a few of the men that they have been looking for, for several years.

I look around the room and see at least two hundred people gathered in this room. We are lucky it's a pretty good size. I look over at the Grey's. They're looking around the room in shock. They don't realize how loved their son is.

We all watch as the nurse at the front desk finally stands up looking annoyed.

"All of you can't be crowding this room. There are other families you know." she snaps. Everyone starts yelling at her. I hold my hand up for them to stop. They quiet down. I turn to look at her.

"We've talked to the goddamn families. They were were so very kind to us and let us know that it was fucking fine to take up the space." I hiss. Her eyes widen. "Now, if you would kindly sit the fuck down while we wait to get news on the man on that operating table trying to fight for his life!" I growl. She slowly sits down and goes back to typing on her computer.

I turn around and see everyone smirking and grinning. Then a round of applause starts around the room. I wave them off and go back and take a seat. I lay my head against the wall and close my eyes. Please fight Christian.

Right then I hear a door open. I open my eyes and see a doctor walk out. His eyes widen at the crowd.

"Um, Grey family?" we all start walking towards him. He's backs away. "His actual family."

"We are family." I look over and see Sawyer glaring at the doctor. The doctor sighs. We are all holding our breath as we wait for the words to spill from his mouth.

"The operation went well. Great actually. Let's just say that Mr. Grey put up a fight and pulled through. The anesthesia should be wearing off soon. Um.." he looks around.

"Two can go at a time." everyone in the room chuckles. We watch the doctor walk away. The breath we were holding is finally released.

"We can finally feel at ease knowing that he's going to be fine." the fire chief says. "Let's go guys, we need to get back to work. All of you guys tell him we all said hi and to hurry and get his ass back to work." everyone laughs.

As soon as everyone laughs, I let Carla and Ray go first. I want to go in last with Kate. Hopefully he'll be awake by the time we visit him. The boy that Christian was taking home gave me a note to give to Christian when he woke up. My mind traveled to down the dark road thinking what if he didn't make it? The boy saw the look on my face and smiled at me. He told me to never give up on someone you love and he just walked away.

As soon as Ray and Carla walked out into the waiting room, they had big smiles on their faces. Christian is awake. Kate and I walk down towards his room. I know that his family wants to know that he is okay and see for themselves but he's just not ready for that. I will ask him though.

As we make it to his room, I knock on his door and hear a quiet voice say come in. When we walk into the room I see Christian sitting up in bed. He's pale and looks exhausted. As my eyes look at his face, I notice dark circles under his eyes. But the thing I notice the most is the big smile on his face.

Kate looks at me. "Wow he looks a little too happy for someone who just got shot."

"Would you shut up." I say smacking her arm.

We walk into his room and take a seat by his bed. His eyes fall on me and he grabs my hand. Then he looks over at Kate.

"Thanks for sticking up for me. I'm sorry for having you go against my brother though." he says frowning.

"Put a smile back on your face. Maybe one day we will be back together but knowing how he treated you as bad as that, it was unacceptable." she says. The smile returns to his face.

"You should have see how many people who were in that waiting room just to find out if you were okay." I tell him. The frown returns. I get my phone out and show him a video of everyone telling him that they hope he gets better and they will visit him soon. "Over two hundred people were there. I told you people love you." I squeeze his hand. "Also, a few of the police stations are looking for Elena and the man that is working for her." his eyes widen in surprise. I nod.

"Your stubborn ass just didn't pay attention to the people around you." Kate mutters.

"Yeah, yeah. I get it." Christian shoots her a look. She shoots one back, but they chuckle. It causes Christian to groan in pain, grabbing his chest.

"That shit hurts."

"Do I need to get the nurse?" I ask, worried.

"Please don't, she'll make you leave. I want you two to stay." he pleads, his gray eyes turning a light color.

"If she tries making us leave I'll kick her ass. You need pain killers. I'll be right back." Kate gets up and leaves the room.

Christian brings my hand to his lips. He sighs, giving me a sad smile.

"What's wrong?" I ask, bringing my hand to his cheek. He brings his hand and puts it against mine.

"I guessed I was so focused on thinking about my family, thinking that they didn't love me, that I blocked everyone else out. I didn't know how many people cared about me until today. And I feel stupid for not realizing it." he whispers.

"Don't, you just need to find the meaning of why your parents did it. Your mother didn't use her common sense. Your dad is so in love with your mom that he would follow her than her divorcing him. Elliot is just fucking stupid." he easily chuckles at that. I pull the note the boy gave me out of my pocket and hand it to him.

"What's this?"

"That boy wanted me to give this to you."

I watch him slowly open it. He slowly unfolds the paper and begins to read. A frown forms against his features. What is on that paper? I watch his eyes go back and forth as he starts to read quicker. His frown finally forms into a smile. I watch his shoulders relax. His smile turns into a grin. He folds the paper back and puts it back in the envelope. I raise an eyebrow at him.

"I love your smile." I give him a smile. He sighs then gently grabs my face, pulling my lips to his. His lips are so soft against mine, I just want to stay like this, being close to him and with him forever.

He pulls away from me and runs his cheek against mine, whispering in my ear.

"I love you too baby."


	17. Chapter 17

**I apologize about my stories being deleted. I have no idea what happened and hopefully it won't happen again. These have not been rewritten for those who are asking so don't worry.**


	18. Chapter 18

**_You guys haven't gotten a piece of this story in awhile, so here you go._**

 **Anastasia**

He gives me a breathtaking smile. I'm still so shocked. So happy. He actually said it.

"You look surprised." he frowns.

"You love me." I sigh. "You actually love me." his frown deepens.

"Of course I do baby." he runs a hand over my cheek, putting a loose strand of hair behind my ear. "Why wouldn't I? You're perfect." I feel a tear slide down my cheek. He wipes it away with his thump. "Please don't cry. Come here." he says holding his arms out for me. I shake my head.

"No. You're in pain."

"I'm in more pain if I don't have you in my arms right now baby."

I look at him and at the door. I carefully crawl in beside him, trying not to hurt him. He doesn't take that though. He pulls me closer to him, laying his head on mine.

"Do you know how long I've wanted to tell you that I've loved you?" I look up at him. He just stares off. "That day I met your stubborn ass, the day I saved your life, I knew I couldn't forget you. It was just when you opened those blue eyes of yours. I had to fight back the urge to carry your ass to the hospital just to make sure you were okay. I didn't want anything to happen to you." he shakes his head. "I didn't even know you." he whispers.

"What you did for the department was amazing. Those few weeks I spent with you, us having to spend time getting everything prepared, was the best time I've ever had in my life. Just spending time with you, getting to know you. We picked at each other, but we were actually talking and becoming friends." he lays his head on my shoulder.

"Then at the fundraiser." he chuckles. "Remember when we danced, promising we would only fuck. Never fall in love because you were afraid?"

"I still am." I whisper. "What if you leave. What if something like this happens again? I can't lose you." I choke back a sob. "I wouldn't be able to do it again Christian."

"You won't. I didn't stop fighting then, and I won't stop fighting now." he brings his head up to look at me, and leans down to kiss me. He pulls away and looks at me.

"The day I fell in love with you was when you told me you were afraid to fall in love. That's how I wanted you to lose your control." he looks at me lovingly. "I was finally able to do it." more tears slide down my cheeks.

"Why would someone want to hurt such an amazing man like you?" I ask, kissing his chest.

"Speaking of an amazing man, how jasper?" I giggle.

"He's fine. He's playing with the kids at the department." he relaxes.

"Can I ask you something?" he whispers.

"Anything." I say, curling against his chest. Shouldn't Kate be back with the nurse?

"When did you know that you loved me?" he asks quietly.

"Are sure you want to know?" he looks at me with a big smile.

"I don't know now." I kiss his chest.

"You were right, I was stubborn when I met you. You were a complete dick as well, but I couldn't take my eyes away from you. Your strong hands touching my hands when you caught me." I shake my head. "You already affect me more than I wanted, but I thought I would never see you again so I thought I would be fine. Then when you brought me to your place for the first time, and I fell asleep in your arms. When we woke up that morning, thoughts ran through my mind of why you would want me and as soon as you saw my face you knew what I was thinking. You told me everything you liked about me, and how you didn't want to see me go. That's when I fell in love with you."

"That was the night you told me you were scared of falling in love with me." he whispers. I nod, biting my lip.

He grabs my chin and pulls my lip away from my teeth. Lowering his lips to mine, he kisses me slowly but with so much passion behind it. I love this man so much.

He pulls away, resting his forehead against mine.

"I love you so much Anastasia."

"I love you too, Christian. I will never be able to show how much I love you." he looks up at me.

"Yes you will." he says.

"How?" I frown. He takes my hand.

"One day I will have a ring on this finger of yours to show you're mine, and you wearing it and becoming my wife will be enough to show how much you love me." tears fall again.

"Stop making me cry damn it." he chuckles.

He pulls me closer to him, kissing my forehead and grabbing the control to his bed. He leans it back and gets comfortable,wrapping his arms all the way around me, making sure his blanket covers the both of us.

Before we fall asleep, the nurse and Kate walk in. The nurse looks annoyed, while Kate glares at her, but looks at the two of us grinning.

"Sorry it took so long. I didn't want to mess with your guys intimate moment. The bodyguards have tears running down their cheeks though." she chuckles.

"Bodyguards?" Christian asks.

"Yeah, your parents hired four bodyguards to stand outside your room and keep watch. Every doctor and nurse has to be checked before coming in. Family is fine though." Kate sighs dramatically. "Police have put out a warrant on Elena. We don't know who the assassin is though. We just need to keep our guard up. Make sure the whole family stays safe."

"They hired protection for your family as well Ana. Elena might call in more people to help her. After Carla kicked her ass, we need to take precautions." my heart stops.

"I want multiple CPOs on everyone. On the Grey's. On you. On my family. On Christian and me. Make sure that someone is watching over all the departments to make sure there's no threats. Even police stations. Use as much money as needed get my people on it." Kate nods, walking out of the room.

I can already feel myself panicking. What if there's a bomb threat at the department? What if they go after my parents, or one of the Grey's? We may be pissed at them, but I don't fucking hate them. No one should die. I feel like I can't breathe.

A hand rests on my back, soothingly rubbing up and down. I look over and see Christian hinting for me to take deep breaths, which I do. I grin because it actually worked.

"Thank you baby." I kiss his nose.

"It usually helps people with anxiety." he informs. "Don't stress about this okay? You already have enough shit on your plate so try taking it easy."

"It's hard not to stress about these years, especially when the person you're looking for is one that almost killed the man you loved." I glare at him as he chuckles. "So let me worry a bit."

He throws his hands up in surrender, but then wraps them back around me. The man looks completely relaxed for someone who had almost just, but I guess when you put your life on the line each day it really doesn't matter. Speaking of that, I wonder when he's being forced back to work? I'll call the chief back tomorrow so Christian doesn't try sneaking behind my back to go to work.

Shit, I bet his ass is going to get bored being at home while he takes his sick leave. Doesn't matter, because at least he's getting better. I just hope this security team can actually keep up with his ass and watch him. He's so fucking annoying at times that it's hard to keep up.

When I look down I see that Christian is back asleep. Was I Overthinking that much that he passed out in the process? With the small snoring coming out of him I'm guessing my answer is a yes. Giving him a small peck on the lips, I crawl out of the bed and leave to get something to drink.

As I begin to leave the room Christian starts waving his arms out, as his hands ball into fists. Shit, I shouldn't have moved. I walk back over and see him start to wake up. He looks upset.

"Where were you?" he asks exhausted. I run my fingers through his hair.

"I'm sorry baby, I was just getting something to drink." I look at him. "What's wrong?"

"Just a nightmare Ana." he says.

"Want to tell me about it?" he chuckles, but there's no humor in it.

"Thank you Ana. But no." he runs a hand over his face and sighs. He lifts the bed back up so that he's able to be sitting up.

"Don't you want to lay down?" I ask a little worried. He shakes his head.

"Not anymore."


	19. Chapter 19

Anastasia 

One week later

Stubborn ass man. Why can't he just take a few more days off and rest just to reassure all of us that he's okay. To show me that he's okay.

I walk through the lobby and Jose walks over, handing me the files with everything that I've missed these past few days. Jose has been keeping everyone in their places since he's my coo. He doesn't have my attitude, the man's more of a let's go and speak about our feelings over some drinks type of person, but still knows how to get the shit done. Stephen was still pissed when I hired him.

A few days ago they were able to get my office back to it's regular conditions. They figured out the cause of the fire was a scented candle. I tried explaining to the fire chief that I never keep candles in my office, but he said that's what they found. It must have been a gift from someone. Let's just say my mind has been running rapid today.

I step onto the elevator and hand the files back to Jose after reading through them. The shit doesn't seem important. All of it is from companies trying to bite me in the ass and launder damn money. Until I can make a good investment from one of these bastards I'm not pushing for it.

When I look back at Jose, I see my security detail yawning. Damn, poor guy must get bored watching over me. Don't blame him though. Not much happens with me. Well, it usually doesn't. Ever since Christian saved me drama has seemed to find me at each turn. Hopefully it will calm down with the security we have and Elena on the run.

"Boring you Sawyer?" I chuckle. He smirks.

"No Ms. Steele. Didn't sleep last night." at the mention of sleep he yawns again. I frown.

"Why?"

"We thought we had Intel on Elena. The guys and I spent hours trying to locate the location but came up empty." he sounds pissed.

"Sorry to hear that Sawyer." Elena knows what she's doing. "Try to get sleep tonight. Okay?" he nods.

"Been without less." he shrugs. Jose grins.

"Thinking about him in his uniform." Jose sighs dreamily. "Sexy as hell." I watch Sawyer purse his lips as if he's trying to hold back a grin or a frown. I don't know which. Hell, I don't want Jose to make this man uncomfortable why he's working with me.

"Really Jose?" I elbow him. "Stop trying to seduce my bodyguard."

"I'm just saying. Have my own opinion don't I?" Jose rolls his eyes as the elevator doors open up to the twentieth floor.

We make our way toward my office. Sawyer stays stationed outside at the desk with the two receptionist. The two women are giggling away as they get a conversation flowing out of him. The words 'Lucky bitches' come out of Jose's mouth causing me to giggle. That man can't have every man he meets so he just better stop trying.

Jose and I start on the new developments of Club Xiao. We signed for it several weeks ago and we are just now hiring new people. Some people had gotten to keep their jobs but others didn't because they were unloyal to the club. The club is now remodeled and fully refurbished all we need is the help. Jose is on that right now.

I'm calling the men and women who were working there before. One man who was the manager, and basically babysitting the workers of the place is being rehired again. I'll make him show me if he has the talents of managing the club. I'll make all of them show me what they are capable of doing.

After we are done with the details of the club, I realize it's lunchtime. My mind flies to Christian and his medication. A glare fits across my face, I know that bastard will forget. Sighing, I toss my things on my desk and stand up stretching. Jose looks at me curiously.

"I'm going to see Christian. I'll be back in a little while, make sure things stay in order as usual." he gets up and follows me out.

We both walk out of my office and I see Sawyer sitting on the couch. His eyes are shut with his hands folded in his lap. He reminds me of my grandfather when he would fall asleep at any random place. I chuckle. That one sound causes his eyes to slowly open.

"Can you take me to the fire department?" I ask. "Yes ma'am." he raises from his seat and starts walking towards the elevator and gives the drooling Jose a view. I shake my head and wave bye to everyone.

On our way to the department I ask Sawyer if he could stop by the deli. I need to get Christian something for his medicine just in case he didn't take it. Sawyer stops by the deli closest to the department and I quickly run in.

I grab subs for both me and Christian. As I walk to the counter to pay for my things I see Sawyer scanning the streets. Hell, I didn't even think about him. I grab another sub and have the cashier ring everything up with our drinks. All of us need to eat, even my bodyguard.

When I walk back out to the suv I hand Sawyer his lunch. He looks surprised. Well his ass doesn't have to look surprised. I'm not the big bad ceo like all the others. Some people have hearts unlike the others.

"Thank you for this Ms. Steele." I chuckle as he grins at me, pulling out onto the road.

"Call me Ana, and you're welcome."

We're not too far from the department and Sawyer gets there quickly. As we pull up I take notice that the firetrucks are not there. My heart starts beating quickly. Son of a bitch, his ass is out there without his medication in his system. I don't know that though. He might have taken it. He probably has because he's not that stupid and wouldn't risk his life.

Or would he?

I groan inwardly. Maybe I should stop worrying about this. Christian is a grown ass man. He doesn't need me constantly watching over his shoulder to see what move he makes. I don't know who's in more distress, me or him. I just hope he takes it easy these next few weeks and doesn't hurt himself.

Grabbing the bag from the deli, I hop out of the suv. Sawyer turns off the car and follows me to the building. At the entrance where the trucks come out, I can see Leila at her desk. She doesn't notice me or Sawyer as we walk over. Leila is too busy giggling on her own personal cell phone. I roll my eyes. Sawyer quietly chuckles. I elbow him.

We walk over to her to see if she will in any way take notice of us but we get no response. Are you fucking serious? I bet if I was running around with my head cut off she still wouldn't notice. Whatever that phone calls about better be important because the secretary at these departments are usually supposed to be more focused.

I walk up to her and bang my fist on the counter. That causes her to almost jump out of her seat. I hold back a snicker. She glares at me and looks me up and down then sudden realization hits her. She looks even more pissed though. What the hell crawled up her over applied makeup ass.

"May I help you?" she asks curtly. I roll my eyes.

"I came to bring Christian lunch." I lift the bag, hinting to her.

"They left out four hours ago. I don't know when they'll be back." she simply says. Four hours!? "They probably won't be back for another several at most."

"Four hours?" I ask, shocked. "What's going on?" my palms are starting to sweat.

"Forest fire." she is looking at me annoyed. "Some kid probably started it."

I drop the food on the counter and grab Sawyer by his suit jacket, pulling him out of the building. A concerned look spreads across his face. I'm so scared right now. What if something happens to him? Will it be like this if I keep loving Christian? Always worrying if he's going to die the next day? I need to figure out whether he's taken his medicine or not.

Pulling Sawyer to the suv, I practically shove him in the front seat and jump in the passenger seat. Christian better not get mad at me over this, but I was just thinking about him first.

"Call Christian's CPO and tell him we're on our way. Take me by Christian's home first."

When we pull up to the fire, I can tell they had gotten it calmed down but not by much. The forest is engulfed in flames and many teams are on the scene to help one another take the fire down. I see a man helping another out. My lungs feel as if they're about to shrink from the lack of oxygen. The man keeps shouting profanity at trees for fucking up his ankle. Phew, that isn't Christian. I still feel bad for the guy though.

I see guys shouting to one another, axes in hand. One man is giving orders. That man is my Christian. Not just his voice, but even though the suit I can see that perfect body of one that made me hold him as he cried for his family. Right now he looks so in control and powerful, unlike the other day. Shouldn't this be the opposite? I guess when you're a firefighter with a Darkened past this is something that gives you the control over everything.

When I look by the trucks I see his CPO standing watch. The CPO is wearing a uniform, surprisingly. I nudge Sawyer.

"Taylor used to be a marine and a firefighter. He's a really good guy. Just started doing this because his daughter." he shrugs.

"I like the guy already." Sawyer raises an eyebrow. "Don't worry, I like you to." he grins. I start walking down towards them but Sawyer stops me, shaking his head.

"It's too dangerous Ana." he says. "The fire is not at a controlled state right now. I'll call Taylor and tell him what you want." I whine.

"Just have him ask Christian if he's taken his medicine." I say annoyed. "He could pass out if he hasn't."

Sawyer pulls his phone out and we watch as Taylor pulls his phone out of his pocket. He doesn't show any emotion as he looks at the screen, then answers it. As I listen to Sawyer talk to Taylor and the way Taylor moves by the trucks, I can tell Taylor's frustrated by what I want to ask of him. Interrupting him during such an important task could put him in danger.

I grab the phone and just ask Taylor if he could come get his medicine. Don't even mention that I was here. Taylor asked what to do about asking if he took it or not. He's his CPO, his ass is already supposed to ask that. I could basically see Taylor blushing from here. Sawyer and I couldn't hold in our laughter.

When Taylor made his way over to us I scanned the area for Christian but couldn't find him, neither could I find Shawn. Where are they? Aren't they supposed to stay on the outer layers of the forest?

"Him and several others went to rescue the trapped campers." Taylor informs me as he walks up. A gasp escapes my lips.

"He's in there?" I barely say above a whisper. My eyes fall on the flames.

Pulling his medicine out of my pocket I hand it to Taylor. Taylor better remember when he gets out of there because he will get out of there. He will. Christian is a fighter just like before. No matter if I have to drag his ass out of there myself. He's mine.

I don't bother looking at Taylor or even taking a second glance at the fire, my feet are dragging me back to the suv as my body becomes disconnected with the world. All I can even think about is what will happen next? I try to think, but my mind keeps coming up blank. Maybe that's a good thing though. I rather it be that instead of something depressing.

Sawyer starts to head towards my home, but I tell him to just make it Christians. I don't want to be anywhere cold right now. Maybe I should sell my place. Also, I need to find comfort. Christian will be okay.

When we pull up to Christian's home, Sawyer just says he'll stay in the car. Only reason he says that is because jasper hates him. He bit his ankle when he came into the house the last time. It was very entertaining especially seeing a guy who used to be in the army run like a chick.

I walk into the house and as I do jasper jumps me. Immediately a grin spreads across my face. He knows when I'm upset, just like his daddy always does. I frown. He's going to be okay.

I run my fingers through jasper's fur, looking down at him. "He's going to be okay, right?" he looks at me for awhile before sighing.


	20. Chapter 20

Christian 

I grab Tony's arm and pull him back from the falling tree. Cursing, I drag him away before his body can be crushed any further. Screams start filling the air and I realize it's from Tony. Sonofabitch, the trees on top of his leg. My eyes widen and the men surround us, trying to keep the fire away.

What the fuck are we going to do now? We can't lose Tony, and we need to get to those campers. SHIT!

"Guys, we need to try and lift the tree." Tony looks at me, terrified. "I know Tony, but we need to get you out of here. Luckily it's a thin one compared to the others. Come on men, we have campers to get to!" I shout.

We all surround the tree and Tony. Some of the men have taken their axes and chopped some of the bark off to make things easier. I grip Tony's hand and and help the men as I do. Tony lets out a toe curling scream as I know the pain and blood rushing to his ankle must be killing him. As the men move the tree they have to dodge fire raining down on them. I quickly move Tony out of the way.

I have two of the guys take Tony back to the beginning of the scene so that the paramedics can look at him. Tony is cursing up a storm, telling the trees to go fuck themselves. It causes the guys and me to laugh. We all watch as Travis and Ryan carry him out and we head through trying to find the campers. Hopefully we can find these people before they don't inhale too much smoke.

After thirty minutes of walking around we are about to give up hope. The guys and I haven't found anyone. No bodies have turned up so far and it's making the guys and I worry. We are about to have to leave the forest before our own bodies are burned through our own suits. We've been in this forest for ours and I don't think we can take another hour of it. Several men have been injured and burned, we don't want anymore of that on our plate today.

Following our path we built into the forest, we carefully make it out before anything else falls on us. Shawn looks over at me with a hurried look, nodding back. I look back to see that the flames have gotten brighter. Shaking my head, I grab my men and pull them forward making sure they don't trip. We need to get out of here before we burn all to hell.

I squint my eyes to make sure that I'm not seeing things. A yard in front of us is the exit. I see the rest of our men and the rescue trucks. Thank fuck that we'll be out of here soon. The blue light of the sky has never looked this amazing before. Almost there.

Pushing them through, we all tumble to the ground. Sirens fill the air and someone shouts orders. I feel hands grip my arms pulling me up. When I look up I see that it's Taylor. I give him a small smile, but it vanishes as he holds out my pill bottle. I curse loudly causing my men to look at me. Ana's going to kill me.

I quickly pull off my gloves and helmet and take it from him. Taylor hands me a bottle of water and shakes his head in disapproval. Oh shut up, I know. I can't believe I forgot that. Swallowing my pills I sigh and hand the bottle of pills back to him. How did he get them anyways? Why did he think of it?

I start walking away from everyone to sit down and get a little rest but before I can, I hear something. What was that? Maybe that was just another tree falling. Eyes fall on me when I keep scanning the forest. They probably think that I'm crazy, but I just thought I'd make sure.

The smoke inhalation is probably getting to me. Walking away I hear something else. Nothing that came close to a falling tree or to a snapping of a twig. It's something that makes your heart stop. A heart piercing scream.

"Christian, what's wrong?" Shawn asks, walking over.

But before he can say anything else I throw my helmet and gloves back on, running back into the fire before it closes the path behind me.

I hear my radio start to crack, but I ignore it as I run towards the screaming. I hop over trees and dodge falling debris. Fire keeps falling on me and I end up having to quickly get it off. Multiple screams of help are getting louder so that means I'm close.

Scanning the forest I look around and try to find the people. As they shout, it sounds as if they're in front of me. This is the part that irritates me about the job. When you lose the person at times and you can't find them. It makes the job more dangerous and difficult.

"Can you hear my voice!?" I shout, looking around the burning forest. It's getting very dangerous as more trees fall and debris scatters.

"Ye-yes. Please help!" says a feminine voice. "My brother just shut his eyes and won't wake up. I keep trying but I think the smoke has gotten to him!" she sounds upset. I walk towards the voice trying to find them.

"How many people are with you?" I need to keep her talking.

"It's my family." she coughs roughly. "My mom and dad are with me."

"Where are they?" I need to hear them talk to see if they're okay.

"We're right here." says a masculine voice. "We are fine, but my son." he starts sobbing.

I'm able to follow their voices and sobs through the thick fire. When I reach the family I see that it's a simple family, the girl is a young teenager maybe fourteen and the boy is probably seven. The dad looks around his late thirties and the mom looks younger than that. They look too young to be parents. The family looks terrified and fragile as I walk over. I pull off my glove and take the boy's pulse, it's very weak but it's still there. He needs to get out of here.

I pull the boy in my arms, because I know his dad won't have the strength to. Grabbing my radio the chief an update. Hopefully we can get our asses out of here on time before it all comes crashing down.

Putting the boy back down, I pull off my jacket and give it to the girl for protection. I pull my protective trousers off and hand them to the mom before handing my hat and gloves to dad. They all don't complain about looking silly they thank me. I put my oxygen mask on the boys face and keep the tank strapped on my back.

I keep the family in my sight as I find the perfect way through. The ax makes a perfect cut through one of the trees giving us a path through the forest. I pull the family forward before the flames come in contact with us. That was a close one. My fighters can take some pain but maybe this family can't.

As we get through, the heat starts progressing. I hear the little girl's footsteps start dragging. Oh no. Hopefully she can hold on, because I don't even know how long we have left to walk. I need to hurry up if I'm going to help them. The little girl isn't going to last long though. She's been taking care of her little brother.

After a few minutes I feel the little boy start to move in my arms. I look down and see him frowning. He looks confused and upset. He's probably confused at why some stranger is holding him and why there is fire surrounding him. Maybe in a little while he will remember the second part. He just looks at me and curls closer into my chest, most likely trying to hide from the problem. I wish I could take them all away from it at the moment but it can't be that way, sadly.

The mother looks like she's ready to give up. Before I tell her to lose the look, I hear yelling. In front of me I see Shawn and the guys waving their arms over their heads trying to get our attention. Oh, we got it alright. I tell everyone to hurry towards the men and to be careful.

I watch them all skip and jump over fire and logs to get to the men. Shawn runs into the forest and I hand off the little boy to him. He immediately takes him to the paramedics. I hear screaming and when I look back I see the little girl stuck on a tree. Shit. Her mom's trying to help her but I tell Andrew to take her. The mother starts snapping but I ignore her.

I see that her pants leg is caught on a tree branch. I pull out my knife and cut it off. She gets up, but I quickly pull her along and we run to the guys. Before we can make it, a tree crashes down in front of us. The guys have to shout for everyone to get out of the way. Our exit. The place we can leave.

I look down at the girl and she doesn't move. She doesn't show any emotion. All she does is ask me a question.

"Did my family get out?"

"They did." she nods.

I hand her the oxygen mask as we begin to look for another way out of this forest.

Anastasia 

I call Kate and Jose, explaining to them what's going on. Jose tells me he's going to cancel the rest of the meetings and send the intern's home. I told him not to hold his breath. Those interns need a break anyways all they do is work their asses off. The men who try to back talk me though…

Before I have time to think about having Jose putting those bastards to work, I hear a knock at the door. Jasper quickly gets up but I just point at him to sit down. When I open the door I see Kate. She has a sympathetic smile plastered across her face. I frown. I don't want that.

Looking at her questioningly, where the hell is Jose? He was supposed to come with her.

"Where's Jose?" I ask. She chuckles.

"He's messing with your security guard." she rolls her eyes. I rub my temples. Oh no.

"Go inside. I'll be right back." she shrugs and walks past me.

After Kate goes in I wait to listen to see if she curses at jasper. Instead I hear Kate squeal in delight causing me to giggle.

I walk down the steps towards the suv. Well, I don't hear Jose pestering him so at least that's a good thing. Jose might have left him alone. I need to ask Sawyer what's going on with Christian and see if he's okay.

My eyes widen when I reach Sawyer's side of the car. I think my mouth completely drops open when I see Sawyer pressing Jose up against the car door. Sawyer has his lips crushed against Jose's, gripping his ass tightly in his hands. Damn, I think I feel myself getting turned on at the sight of this. Oh my god Ana, snap out of it!

I slowly back away, but when a twig cracks under my foot Sawyer pulls away from Jose. Taking deep breaths, Jose is looking at Sawyer in shock while Sawyer is just looking smug as hell. Jose looks at me and a blush rises across his cheeks. I cover my mouth to hide a smile. Jose is usually the one in control of things.

Sawyer pulls away from him and pulls his phone out. He walks away as he begins to speak to someone on the other end. Jose rushes over to me, leaning against me for support as we watch the hunky bodyguard.

"What the hell…" I whisper. He stutters. "Deep breathing Jose." he leans his head against mine.

"I was just teasing him Ana!" Jose groans. "I didn't think he was actually gay."

"I didn't think so either. You two were hot as hell though. Great porn video." Jose laughs, shoving me.

"Fucking stupid." Jose sighs deeply. "Can't wait to actually be alone with him now." I grin. I'm loving the idea of these two together. I don't have to worry about Sawyer being nervous around him now.

Sawyer comes walking over to us, his face is tight and strained. We both give a look of concern. What's going on, did Christian pass out because he didn't take his medication? I knew he shouldn't be coming back to work this early. What if he hurt his ankle like the other guy and they had to escort him out. Dammit Christian.

That does not seem to be the look I'm receiving from Sawyer though. The man looks like he's worried. What the hell is going on down there?

"What's wrong Sawyer?" I ask quickly. He opens his mouth but stops.

"Come on, let's go inside and sit down." I frown. Sawyer doesn't like being in here because jasper.

"Just tell me Sawyer." I snap. He glares at me.

"Get the fuck inside the house Ana." my eyes widen as he walks towards the house. Jose and me follow behind him. Jose nudges me.

"Even sexier when he's angry." I glare at Jose hinting for him to shut the hell him.

When we walk into the house I see Sawyer sitting in the armchair sitting far away from jasper. Kate is on the couch watching the news channel. On the screen is pictures of the fire and an anchor talking with another. They are talking about the scene and how several firefighters have been injured. That makes me have to go sit by the coffee table in front of the TV.

The woman anchor, whose name is Samantha, explains how one of the firefighters was able to find the family. There was one family, a mom and dad, son and daughter. Even after being in the smoke for so long the parents and son were fine. The Firefighter was able to use his oxygen mask to keep the boy alive.

The screen then goes live to the scene of the fire. A gasp escapes my lips. I feel arms wrap around me and I know it's Kate and Jose. When I look at the Screen I see that most of the trees are down, but then I relax. The campers are out. I have nothing to worry about.

I see the chief of the fire department show up on the screen and I can tell he's trying to hold it together. What the hell is going on!? A reporter is holding a mic up to him as he holds his helmet down to his side.

"What are you going to do about the trapped firefighter and daughter?" the reporter asks.

"We are trying to find a way our way inside the forest. We've tried to put out the fire but it doesn't want to calm or lack at the time being."

"Who's the firefighter trapped?" I watch the chief look uncomfortable for a moment.

"He's one of my very own. Christian Grey." he purses his lips and waves at the camera. "I'm done talking. Go talk to someone else."

The chief walks away from the reporters, leaving them shocked by his dismissal. Then the screen goes to a copper cam overlooking the forest that's engulfed in flames. Then the two anchors come back on talking about Christian and the little girl. They have more reports of seeing Christian running back in when the little girl had gotten stuck. That's when it all went to hell.

He had managed to get everyone else out, but him and the girl didn't make it. Nobody even knows if they're alive are not. That's what scares me. What if Christians dead? What if the girl's dead?

Looking over at Sawyer I finally realized that this was why he wanted me to sit down. He wanted me to be prepared about the news of Christian. I have my friends and I'm sitting down to try and calm my nerves, telling myself that Christian will be okay.

Will he be okay? I've never been in a situation like this before where I actually cared about a man this deeply as to if he died or not. I feel like my chest is tightening. I'm so tired. I just want to go to sleep, but what if we get news about Christian?

Kate grabs my hand and pulls me up. "Come on, let's get you to bed." I shake my head. Tears are building behind my eyes. "Sweetie, stop. I know you're scared but you need to watch your own self. Remember your anxiety Ana. This isn't helping it. Let's go."

She pulls me down the hallway and the smell of Christian hits me. I grit my teeth and keep walking. Closing my eyes so I don't look at the picture of us, Kate helps me onto the bed. She asks me if I need anything, but I just ignore her and slip under the covers. Ignoring the world is for the better.


	21. Chapter 21

Christian 

"What are we going to do?" she whispers through the mask.

I'm two feet away from her trying to keep her away from me, but she's patting me on the back as I puke my guts out. I sucked in a lung full of ash and I think it's finally getting me. My ass can't stop dry heaving every few feet because of my nausea and it's because of the pills. If this girl dies it's because of my ass.

I look over and see her handing me the mask. I shake my head, but she pushes it onto my face. It hurts at first but I feel a little relief. My eyes grow a bit heavy though. I look at her and nod. She smiles and pulls it back.

"I don't know kid. It's pissing me the hell off though." I grab her from a falling tree. "I just wish I knew where we were."

"Yeah." she sounds tired.

I walk back to the side and hunch back over, getting sick again. Tears spring to my eyes, from the flames, burn, and the pain of not having this girl not already out of here. Son of a bitch! I need to get us out of here. I'll burn with this forest before I watch this girl die in here.

"I hear a helicopter." she says. I nod.

"The fire must be getting worse. Shit, we need to get out of here." I grab her arm and drag her. "Look if you can." she nods.

For the next twenty minutes we search for an exit. There's not even a path for us to follow anymore due to the ash and trees laying on the ground. I'm having to carry her because her shoes aren't made to walk on them. She can feel the burn of everything now and it's like she is about to take a dip in Satan's piss. It's terrible out here.

I've had to cut a large chunk of the girls hair off because it had caught fire. She had beautiful red hair, but when a small leaf drift down it immediately caught and I had to do something about it. I apologized to her, but she didn't care she just wanted it off. This girl rather have her life than her. Guess she knows that it'll grow back.

We get farther and the girl shouts about a bird. She points quickly to the right and it causes me almost to drop her. I see what she was talking about. To the right is part of the ocean and a bird is sitting on a post, looking as if everything is normal. It looks as if he's having the usual day.

The girl tells me to put her down, but I am not doing it. Not this time. What if she gets trapped again and I'm not able to save her? I grip her tighter and fight back the nausea that washes over me. I run towards the bird and dodge all the trees, hopping over each long and cover her head in case fire falls on us. I push and push.

I look and see a tree falling towards us. Jumping forward, I push us out of the way. The girl grabs my hand and pulls me up. I pick her back up and run towards the bird. Everything is keeping their aim on us as they fall. Dodging and ducking, I keep moving out out of the way. Almost there. Just a few more feet and we will be out of this hell.

We finally reach it. The bird flaps away, terrified by our looks of pure joy. We don't care though. I'm happy and I know this girl sure as hell is. I put her down and take off my oxygen tank, giving her a chance to take a few minutes of it. I go to the ocean and jump in. I'm doing this before we leave, I don't care.

The girl is laying in the sand with the mask on her face. I know she wants to sleep, but we need to get back. Hell, even I want to sleep. My throat is fucking burning. I watch her eyes close though, and she begins to snore quietly. Shit, now I feel bad. I can't wake this girl up.

I walk over and strap my oxygen tank back on then take the mask off her. The girl isn't heavy when I pick her up, and I carefully put the mask back on her. She moves a little bit then curls into my chest. This is going to be a long walk. Fuck I'm tired.

I walk down the side of the beach and kick pebbles and rocks for the next three and a half hours. No one has shown up. Of course they haven't. Not when I need them most. I look at the fire next to me and see that many of the trees are down. Looking down I realize that the girl has been sleeping for awhile. Is that okay to be sleeping that long? I frown. I need to hurry so she can be checked out.

I don't want to have her getting sick on us. She's made it this far and there's no point in giving up now. Maybe she just had an adrenalin rush. Yeah, let's go with that.

Voices fill the air as I come closer and I leave the beach area. Sand leaves from underneath my boots and is now replaced with grass. Sounds of hollering, crying, sirens, helicopters, reporters, and people snapping at each other fill the air. Damn, what's going on? The fire is still crazy, but is now controlled due to the falling of the trees. When I come over the hill and start seeing everyone I can tell everyone is either pissed or upset. What did Shawn do.

When I walk over I see everyone's eyes fall on me. The little girls parents are in the ambulance still and I see that the little boy is doing great. He is actually really hyper. I grin, handing over the girl to the paramedics. The two parents try pulling me in for a hug but I settling for a handshake. As I turn around all my men surround me, pulling me towards them.

"We thought we lost you!" Shawn says.

"Do you have any idea how freaked out we were!?" Tony hobbles on his crutches.

"Why didn't you get us!?" Andrew snaps.

"You may have saved a family but goddammit Christian!" Daron sighs pissed. They all sound livid and start going off on me. Every one hundred and eighty seven of them. Do have any idea what that's like having that many people scold you? Didn't think so.

The men suddenly get quiet. I really think it's because the chief. He walks through the crowd of fighters and stands in front of me, arms crossed in front of his chest. I feel my throat tighten.

"Do you have any idea how fucking terrified we were for you?" he asks. "These damn reporters asking me about your ass. Do you know how hard that was?" I look down. "Next time ask for fucking help Grey or you're fired!" he shouts. I nod.

"I'm sorry sir." I whisper. "I heard a little girl screaming. Just threw my gear on and ran in." I really fucked up. She could have died because of me.

"We just didn't want to lose your ass Grey!" he snaps. "You could have hurt yourself." chief says. I frown.

"Don't look at him like that." Shawn says. "Dammit Christian, we knew you were able to get those people out of there just maybe not yourself. We love your ass Christian."

Ana showed me the video where all the guys had shown up to visit at the hospital. Just didn't think about it. Maybe they were forced to go there. Who fucking knows. Maybe the chief told them to go there. Now knowing from what Shawn said and looking at the pain on all the guys faces, I can tell my men actually care about me. As if they actually care about me. Well I love these guy's to. They've always been my family.

"I'm sorry guys, I just didn't think." I say. "I just heard the girl screaming for help and I didn't even bother. I'm really sorry." they all walk over to me and tell me it's fine. My mind drifts back to Shawn's words. Him and the guys already thought I could get those campers out? They have that much confidence in me each day.

Taylor wants me to get checked out before getting back to work. Before I can get back to the ambulance I drop to my knees and begin to dry heave. Pain radiates throughout my chest as Taylor and a few of the guys come over to me. I try to wave them off but they won't take no for an answer when I can't keep my balance.

This is my own fault. I forgot to take my medication and I needed to eat with it. I curse in exhaustion. One of the paramedics hands me a bottle of water and I just swish it in my mouth before spitting it out. Disgusting. After a few small sips I lie down with an oxygen mask on my face. They say my blood pressure is really low and that I should be sent to the hospital, but all I want to do is sleep.

"It gets like that. Don't worry about it." I say quietly. The paramedics look confused. I chuckle. "It seriously gets like that, don't worry guys. Now let me take a nap before I go work."

"You don't need to go back out there Christian. You weren't even wearing your protective gear and you gave your oxygen to that girl." Shawn says. "The fire is almost out and we are going into the area to see if anything else is needed to be extinguished." I roll my eyes.

"I'll be fine. I'm actually ready, so let's go." as I sit up my brain begins rattling in my head. I'm having to hold back a groan, but I guess the look of pain is evident on my face. The guys all stare at me. "I'm fine."

I pull the mask off my face and slide out of the ambulance. The guys try to stop me but I ignore them. My ass has went this far so why can't I keep going? These men may care but they have no control in what I do.

The family is still with the paramedics due to the fact that their daughter is unconscious. It looks like they are about to shut the doors and leave just as I reach them. I can see relief flooding their eyes and the mother looks like she wants to cry. She's already holding my jacket out to me as I reach them. I grin.

"Figured you would need this." she chuckles, her voice wavering. She hands over the trousers and the father passes me the gloves as I put everything on. "You shouldn't be going back out there."

"You and many others ma'am, but I need to get this done." she looks annoyed with me. I hold back a smile at the mother. She reminds me of Grace. What would Grace think if she knew I wouldn't go to the hospital right now, would she care? My parents gave me security so they must care. "You all better get to the hospital. She's exhausted, but it's best to see things checked out."

"Thank you for everything." the father says, pulling his wife away. She sighs, following him.

Pulling my helmet on, I walk back over to the ruined forest. I already see many of the guys out and about trying to put out mini fires, succeeding. This should be quick and easy to do. Some of the trees are still standing and the guys are taking axes to the ones that don't look like they'll be up long enough for our men to do the job.

I make it back out into the forest and it's easier this time. This time I don't have to try looking through trees to find my way for a path. The only hard thing about this and trying to get to the mini fires is that we have to crawl over big logs and almost busting our asses every time. Let's just say that Shawn busted his ass twice.

The last fire is finally put out and steam rises from the whole forest. I squint my eyes, realizing it's almost night. Damn how long have we been out here? Well it's finally out, so time to get the fuck out of here.

I feel arms wrap around my waist, causing me to frown. I look around me to see Shawn and Andrew.

"Come on man. We're finally done, how about we get you back to the ambulance." Shawn says.

"Guys, I'm fine." I sigh, as they drag me out of the forest.

"Chris, you're not." Andrew says. "I think that the adrenalin is just speaking for you." I shrug.

"Probably. Yeah, that's most likely it." I chuckle. "Doesn't that happen to all of us though?"

"Just be quiet." Andrew sighs.

They walk me over to the ambulance and have the paramedics lay me down. Taylor starts telling them about my medication before they can give me anything. The medics nod, and give me an IV.

"Have you ate anything?" one asks me. I shake my head. "Will you be able to keep anything down?" I shrug.

"You have to speak to them Mr. Grey." Taylor says. I lay my head to the side.

"I'm tired Taylor." he frowns. "Can you please not tell Ana about this, I don't want her to worry about me."

"I won't tell her." he sighs. "You need to eat though and then you can sleep."

"Okay." I close my eyes.

The paramedics gave me a sprite that would bring my sugar up and the medic up front gave me his sandwich. I felt bad but he didn't mind. He said he wasn't hungry anyways and that I needed more than him. It was his job just like mine to help people.

After a few minutes of just taking a few sips and bites I started to already feel better. The medic took my blood pressure and saw that it was getting back to normal. I could tell he wanted to ask what I meant earlier about my last comment, but he doesn't. He gives me medicine for my migraine and tells me to lay back for a bit before leaving.

The guys from different departments walk over to me and say their goodbyes. I tell them how they did a great job and they ignore me, talking about how I saved the girl. Calling me a hero. Don't all of them realize that it's my job? I'm supposed to save the lives of these people if needed.

I sigh and nod. They all make their leave, and after they do I get up thanking the paramedics. Taylor follows me over to the guys. It seems like we are getting ready to go back to the station. Thank goodness for that. We all climb onto the trucks and signal for max and them to get a move on it.

As we zoom through the city I notice that it's a quiet night. It was such an eventful day that I guess it's finally starting to slow down. Nothing compares to what happened to today. It's like this with every fire. Every time we have a fire time seems to quiet down, as if they want to help us after an eventful day.

After a few minutes of driving through the city, we finally make it to the department. When nobody is here it looks like the living dead, all quiet and alone. Leila has been here all day taking calls for us but that is the only person we had here today because we needed all the hands we needed. Only several departments were available to help with other fires due to this forest fire.

All of us hop off the trucks and start pulling off our protective gear. I'm sweating my ass off. I can't wait to get home and hop in the shower. The thought of my bed doesn't sound so bad either. I put my trousers and jacket on the hook and put my helmet and boots in my locker. When I look around I see that the guys are moving like snails from exhaustion and I don't blame them. Today was hell.

When I get ready to head out I see Taylor already waiting for me. Thank fuck. I didn't feel like driving tonight and he probably knew that. My ass makes a speedy dash for the car, throwing a quick goodbye to the guys. I hear laughing coming behind me. To be honest, I don't care. I'm going to most likely pass out on the way home.

I groan when I feel someone shaking me. Leave me alone. I try shoving them away.

"Mr. Grey." he says. Ugh, Taylor.

"Taylor, let me sleep." I groan. He chuckles.

"I would, sir, but you're home." I sigh dramatically, opening my eyes slowly. It seems that I am. Wait, why is Kate here? You know what, I honestly don't care.

I climb out of the car, and sluggishly make my way towards the house. That shower is just looking farther away, because all I'm thinking about is sleep.

When I open the door I can already here jasper whining to get to me. Oh no. As I take a step in jasper waits for my permission to let him jump in my arms. Shit, not tonight. I squat in front of him and ruffle his face.

"You can sleep in the bed tonight." he looks pleased with my answer and prances away. Little ass.

I walk into the living room and Kate sleeping on the couch curled up next to some man. I raise an eyebrow. What the fuck is going on? I turn my attention to the TV and see that it's on the news and it's talking about the fire, my name is being mentioned. Fuck. My eyes shoot to Sawyer who's sleeping in the chair across from Kate and Jose. Sawyer has a frown masking his face. Shit, where's Ana?

I quickly walk to my room and open the door. Jasper pushes past me, but I point for him to stay on the floor. I notice Ana is sleeping in the middle of my bed, still fully dressed from work today. Her hair and makeup are messy but she still looks so very beautiful. She's curled up in a ball, looking scared and alone. Did I do this to her?

Making my way over to her, I carefully pull her into my arms trying not to wake her up. Oh Ana. My lovely Ana. God I love this woman so much. Maybe I shouldn't be holding her when I smell like smoke and sweat. Wouldn't make me much of a gentleman if I got this shit on her.

I feel Ana start to move in my lap. When I look down at her, I see that her eyes start to flutter open. She frowns at first, looking around the room as if she's lost. When her eyes find mine she loses it, causing confusion to wash over me. What's wrong? Tears run down her cheeks as she sobs and I try to wipe them away as quickly as I can but they're just too quick.

"Baby, what's wrong?" I ask. She quickly crawls out of my arms and stands up.

"I-fuck." she wraps her arms around me tightly. "I came by the department with lunch to make sure you taken your medicine and I was so scared. Then seeing that you were the one trapped in the fire." she buries her face in the crook of my neck. She came by the department just to do that? I grin.

"You did that for me?" I ask, wrapping my arms around her waist. The smell of her watermelon shampoo replaces the smell of burning ash that still lingers in my nostrils. I bury my face in her hair.

"That's not the point Christian." she chokes. "Oh my God, you're alive."

"Of course I am. Did you doubt me?" she scoffs.

"Never." she whispers. She looks up at me. "You would never leave me. At least not in death." I glare at her and use the pads of my thumbs to wipe her tears away.

"I'm never going anywhere. I'm promise." I kiss both of her eyes. "You just have to promise not to go anywhere as well."

"I promise." she gives me a small smile. I bend my head forward and bring my lips to hers. Her lips taste so soft from the tears she's shed. It's like bringing my lips to a pillow. I run my hand to the back of her neck, deepening the kiss. I slip my tongue into her mouth, running mine against hers. A soft moan escapes her sweet lips, but we have to stop. I want to keep going but my energy level just isn't up for it tonight.

Pulling back, I smile at her. I know that she wants more, but I'm just too tired. Hopefully she'll understand.

As if she can see the tired look on my face, Ana frowns, bringing her hands to my face. She kisses my forehead and pulls me to the bathroom. I sigh. Can't I just wait, I'm so fucking tired.

"Ana, please." she looks back at me, concerned. "I'm too exhausted to take a shower."

"I know baby. I'm going to bathe you. You need to get a bath so you can relax more and get the smoke off you. I would let you sleep like this, but you look so uncomfortable." i sigh, then finally give in. She's right.

"Thank you Ana." I kiss the back of her neck and watch her walk to the tub, turning the faucet on. She walks back over to me and pecks me on the lips. I smile.

Her fingers find the bottom hem of my shirt and lifts it over my head. She throws it in the clothes bin and slips her hands to the waistband of my jeans. Shit. I may be tired, but I'm getting turned the hell on with her stripping my clothes off. I have to hold back a groan when she accidentally slides her hand against my cock when she pulls my jeans and boxers down. Once my socks are off she she pulls me towards the tub.

She grabs my hand and pulls me to the tub. I watch her turn off the water and I step in. She takes the body wash and lathers it up in her hands. My eyes close as she runs her hands over my shoulders then neck. A sigh escapes my lips. No one has ever done this for me before. Never been so comforting towards me. I know Ana loves me, but this shows me even more.

I grab her hand and kiss her palm, laying her hand against my cheek. I feel Ana press her cheek against the top of my head.

"I love you." I whisper. She runs her lips down and kisses the side of my neck, causing me to tilt my head over.

"I love you too baby. So much."


End file.
